


One Thousand And One Nights.

by looseleaftea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleaftea/pseuds/looseleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一個老阿北們講很多故事給蛋蛋聽的故事。</p><p>Harry/Merlin，微James/Percival，斜線前後無差。<br/>大量吵蛋出沒，某種程度上是作者的心靈化身。<br/>我想住在Harry家的沙發上。（走開＃</p><p>全文釋出（但實體本子有校過錯字跟小小修改什麼的），歡迎給我任何的回饋：<br/>https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1uL0jAu2iJgjXfWetMB0pJ0fCpjan08kHOm4l_sHvagk/viewform</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 000： 任務結束後的一千零一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 獻給大魔法師遺留在歲月裡的每一根頭髮。  
> In memory of each lock of hair the Wizard has bidden farewell to in his glory days.

　　任務結束後的晚上，Eggsy從不直接回家，特別是身上帶著傷的時候。他總是直接到裁縫店向哈利—現在應該稱他為King Arthur了—回報，然後他的王，或者正好工作結束路過的Kingsman首席魔法師會邀請他共進晚餐。

 

　　這種時候，Eggsy從來不曾推辭，畢竟那比面對自己母親擔心的眼神容易得多。

　　他會跟著兩位長者回到其中一人的家，通常是哈利的，但在魔法師心情特別好的日子則會在梅林的房子裡，Eggsy曾經好奇他們已經處在如此穩定的關係之中這麼多年，互相擁有彼此房子的鑰匙而且每天下班後總是共同回到其中一個人的房子，為何不乾脆「住在一起」算了。

 

　　對此Merlin只是給他一個「我們是住在一起啊要把你的判斷力送去醫療部檢查嗎」的鄙視眼神，嘟囔著一些安全性與機動性，還有住宅遭入侵的機率與其備案之類，Eggsy一秒就放棄了解的鬼話。

而Harry自信優雅地對Eggsy一笑：「我想Merlin的意思是，有我在的地方，都是他家。」

 

　　Eggsy在心中默默質疑起為何總部的標準眼鏡不包含墨鏡鏡片。

 

　　然後Harry又促狹的加上一句：「一個紳士的品味體現在他的家居之中，而你會發現我們根本無法說服另外一個人改變一點裝潢。」

 

　　Eggsy當時還不知道三個月之後，他會坐在Merlin的客廳裡環顧四周感嘆Harry說的真是一點也沒錯，還有這兩個古怪的老男人能在一起到現在，真是宇宙少有的奇蹟。

 

　　考慮到他們從事的職種、工傷率與從事該職業人士的平均壽命，「宇宙少有的奇蹟」這個形容並不算言過其實。

 

　　晚餐桌上他們向彼此敬酒，Merlin今日沒有折損任何他任何一條線上的外勤，King Arthur今日也沒有折損任何一名騎士。Galahad敬引領他前行直至獨立的導師，當然，與他永遠不可違逆的大魔法師。

 

　　或者他們就僅僅只是作為親密的一對伴侶Harry與Merlin，與他們超越年齡的友人Eggsy三人的小聚會，他們敬他們真摯的感情。

 

　　餐後則是Eggsy最喜歡的時間，倒不如說是他總是厚著臉皮蹭到兩位長者家中的主要原因。

　　他們會坐在沙發上放一部老電影，或者開一瓶酒，就像Merlin跟Harry兩人平常自己在家那樣打發夜晚的時光，當然亞瑟王與他的魔法師收斂很多，他們可不想教壞小孩，即使這個小孩已經二十幾歲，在學徒面前舌吻仍然不是一個紳士的好選擇，Harry這麼說過。

 

　　或許哄騙小孩的床邊故事會是個好主意，Merlin同意。

 

　　於是在某個晚上為了週末的電影之約，Roxy回電給Eggsy，卻得知他在半夜十二點人在哈利家的時候，她實在忍不住對著眼鏡優雅地翻了個白眼，並且特別打開傳輸開關確保她的摯友可以接受到她的譴責。

　　「梅林的光頭啊Eggsy！這是MHM本不是EHE也不是多人成家本，你這種時間在那裡幹嘛？」

 

　　「聽故事啊。」Eggsy回答得理所當然。

 

　　「聽故事？」Roxy的聲音傳達著她在電話另一頭如何驚訝地張大了嘴巴。「Eggsy，我記得你已經超過了那個年齡至少十年以上了吧？」

 

　　「嘿！Roxy那是你不知道Harry跟Merlin年輕的時候......」

 

　　「你那些浪漫老愛情電影已經不能滿足你了嗎Eggsy？」

　　Roxy好氣又好笑地搖了搖頭，「我的朋友竟然在聽我們的上司跟我們的內勤上線，也就是掌握我們性命的兩個大叔談戀愛的故事，你不覺得這就比撞見爸媽做愛還要尷尬嗎？」

 

　　「可是如果爸媽沒有做愛就不會有你啊。」

　　而她的友人只用濃濃的鼻音回以理直氣壯的一句話，電話另一端還傳來可疑的吸著鼻子的聲音。

　　Roxy突然覺得她寧可把週末的片單從《魔幻月光》跟其他種種的浪漫愛情片改成《龍龍與忠狗》什麼的，至少Eggsy只會哭得一把眼淚一把鼻涕，不會哭得一把眼淚一把鼻涕還一臉幸福感動，活像是她在念寄宿學校時那個半夜躲在棉被裡看《傲慢與偏見》的室友。噢她沒有惡意，珍奧斯汀可是大英帝國偉大的作家。

 

　　「還有，Roxy，除了Harry之外，我想你應該不會意外Merlin也在旁邊，所以我們剛剛的對話他都聽到了。」Eggsy接過Harry遞給他的紙巾擤鼻涕，決定在Roxy再次出言調侃之前做點反擊。

 

　　螢幕上Roxy的臉一下變得慘白。

 

　　「Lancelot，如果你對我的髮型有任何建議，下次任務結束後請到我耳邊說。」

 

　　梅林的聲音像是魔法師的詛咒一般竄進麥克風裡，於是Eggsy只聽到Roxy切掉通訊後的嘟嘟聲。Harry笑著搖搖頭看著Merlin怒目瞪視那副眼鏡，彷彿下一秒就要透過目光發動邪惡的魔法讓Lancelot家裡的客廳起火。

 

　　「Lancelot總是帶給我們驚喜。」Harry說，不管哪一任都是。

 

　　「Galahad也是，而你的繼任者老是提醒我你年輕時有多麼可愛，」Merlin挑眉，「完美繼承了你早年的種種壞習慣，我唯一慶幸的就是他還算準時。」

 

　　眼看著面前免不了又是一場說教，Eggsy開始後悔他幹嘛不乾脆睡在總部他專屬的休息室算了，即使他知道下次他仍然會不知教訓地再回到這裡。

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

（得了吧，該死的雛鳥情節還有護短的兩個老男人。）

 

　　Percival披上他的浴袍準備上床時，從他的小姪女Roxy那裡收到一封關於他們上司的抱怨簡訊，他煩惱著一般女孩子工作之餘都希望從朋友那裡獲得怎麼樣的回覆，畢竟Lancelot的職責就是除了同事之外沒有人可以知道她身為Lancelot的一切，而讓家人知道也只會多增添他們的擔心，他可以是Lancelot的Percival，他永遠是。對於兩位老同事聯合起來欺負他推薦的學徒Percival感到惱怒，但臉上卻浮出了似有若無的微笑。

 

　　如果James在這裡他一定可以恰到好處地解決這件事，但他也一定會眨眨眼開起Percival的玩笑：「Percy，我們的小雛鳥長成了美麗的騎士啊。」

 


	2. 001： 人都有年少輕狂的時候

　　在Eggsy繼承了Galahad的頭銜半年後，他完成了從Harry的手中接過的第一個任務。任務歸來的不眠之夜裡，他毫不害臊地蹭到了兩位長者的沙發上。在他渾身血污站在透著燈光的Harry家門外，猶豫著要不要敲上Harry家大門時，Merlin幫他開了門，像是對他的來訪毫不意外。

 

　　「某次同樣的事情發生在Harry身上，他在凌晨三點敲開了我家大門，而你是他最好的學徒。」

　　Merlin在他開口之前就解釋了他的疑問，桌上放了兩個酒杯，Harry站在小桌旁幫他倒了一杯威士忌。

 

　　「我是嗎？」

　　Eggsy苦笑，經歷過兩天兩夜的努力他還是無法救出所有的人質，即使他跟坐在螢幕後方的Merlin都已經盡他們所能。Merlin幾乎用完了他所有的咒語，但阻止最後的炸彈爆炸還是差了一秒。Eggsy被爆炸的氣流衝到遠方保住一命，但後援來不及抵達，最後一批人質幾乎全數喪生。

　　Eggsy沉默地坐上返程飛機。

　　對於Merlin的評論他無奈之餘，還是感到濃濃的愧疚。

 

　　「不知是幸還是不幸也是最像他年輕時候的一個，顯然這代表你距離我手上最穩定的外勤還有很長一段距離。」

 

　　「感謝你的誠實，Merlin。」Eggsy扯出一個笑容，喝了一口威士忌。

 

　　「嗯哼。」Merlin意味不明地哼了一聲，坐到Harry的旁邊。

　　「你知道的，Eggsy，我跟Merlin都不會說些別遺憾，別感到愧疚之類他馬的鬼話。」Harry接過話頭。「你不可能不遺憾，而我必須誠實告訴你只要你做這個工作一天你就永遠擺脫不了這一切，各式各樣的愧疚跟遺憾。為自己該死的的錯誤判斷感到痛苦之類的，即使你很清楚這不是你的錯，或任何人都有可能犯這樣的錯，你還是希望假如你當初天殺的沒有犯錯就好了。如果你想知道我跟Merlin加起來有起碼跟Mr.Pickle的狗毛一樣多的罪狀可以數給你聽，但我想今晚不是個好時機。」

 

　　Eggsy甚至無法去注意到他尊敬的導師，紳士的典範，在剛剛幾句話之內就吐出了至少三個髒字。Eggsy想他知道錯誤對於Harry來說是什麼，他的父親。或許Harry到現在都仍然沒有放過自己。無論Eggsy做什麼都是沒用的，他們彼此，包括坐在一旁的Merlin都很清楚這回事。他原本是他們三個人中唯一不知道失誤之重量的的那個，Valentime的一槍讓作為Eggsy的他學會悔恨，而他的任務則讓他承擔起Galahad必須承擔的那些。Eggsy有點艱難地開口，試圖說點別的什麼。

 

　　「你跟Merlin的默契一直都那麼好嗎。」

 

　　旁邊的Merlin低聲地笑了起來，幫他們把酒倒滿。

　　「不，Eggsy，我們的默契一開始並不是那麼好。」

 

　　那是他們說給Eggsy聽的第一個故事。

 

 

 

　　當時Galahad還是剛進Kingsman沒多久的騎士，而全天下的外勤，用內勤的話來說，都是那副混帳德性。當然Merlin也不例外。

 

　　「你遲到了，先生。」這是他以Merlin的身份對騎士Galahad所說的第一句話。約定的時間一到Merlin就準時出現在飯廳裡一秒不差，但是身邊的老Arthur卻只是氣定神閒的泡起了茶還拿了小餅乾給他，像是他們還得在這裡等上十五分鐘似的。

　　而他們真的等上了十五分鐘。新任騎士Galahad推開餐廳門的動作一樣優雅流暢，帶著自信、驕傲還有一點玩世不恭的貴族氣度，合身的訂製西裝讓他的身形更加挺拔，他禮貌地向桌邊的兩位點頭致意：就好像他根本沒有遲到十五分鐘一樣。

　　實在不能怪Merlin惱火，他再怎麼宅在技術的世界裡，也清楚地知道這也不會是正常情況內勤軍需官與他們的外勤初次合作應有的友善問候語。他要是知道自己往後還得等上無數個十五分鐘、二十分鐘、三十分鐘不等（但Harry似乎總會算好在他忍無可忍的前一分鐘出現），或許他早在這個時間點就會提出辭呈，幸好他沒有，很多年後他把約會遲到了一小時的Harry推倒在沙發上大幹一場的時候這麼慶幸。

 

　　又來一個混帳外勤。他壓著怒火瞪著優雅的閱讀著任務用宴會資料的年輕Galahad。顯然他是老梅林說的那種任性、我行我素，自以為是的可惡外勤，這個任務大概不會太過愉快。但他可是Kingsman的大魔法師，雖然資歷尚淺，但是已經有好幾個外勤在經歷了各種狼狽的尷尬場面之後，學到了永遠必須感激你的上線這條做人最基本的道理。即使沒有幾個人生來就會穿著西裝拿把雨傘就對恐怖分子開槍，這仍然是做人最基本的道理，魔法師說了算，Merlin一臉鄙視地將裝備跟雨傘交給他面前的騎士，這是一次潛入竊取任務，難度不算高，對於新手來說或許是不錯的第一份任務，雖然眼前的捲髮青年究竟能不能準時從目標宅邸撤出，他仍然持保留態度。

 

　　「Luciana Gabbrielli，黑手黨大老Gabbrielli家族的小小姐，從她的歷任交往對象來看，Galahad你顯然不是她的菜，別白費力氣在她身上，或許你可以試試其他潛入方法。」

 

　　「沒想到這年頭的魔法師都兼職戀愛顧問？」Harry向前方的女士舉杯致意，就著酒杯掩飾他對魔法師的調侃之言，然後無視Merlin的建議走向了女士。

　　「女士，您聽過愛情靈藥嗎？」

 

　　「求取愛情靈藥的人，往往先被迷得神魂顛倒。」Gabbrielli家的小小姐眨著眼睛，Galahad可以聽到耳機裡傳來一聲毫不掩飾的噴笑。

 

　　「那我想，魔法師的詛咒早已降臨我身上。」Galahad用無辜的神情看著Gabbrielli小姐，Merlin被他的話噎住，差點沒一口把伯爵奶茶噴出來，魔法師的業務不包括與騎士調情，他想警告Galahad，但他實在不想對這個玩世不恭的傢伙示弱。

 

　　「那魔女的囚徒做何打算？」Merlin透過眼鏡可以看出Gabbrielli小姐開始對眼前言辭巧妙的紳士產生了興趣，

 

　　「最高傲的女巫在中了愛情魔法的凡人眼中，也是最迷人的存在。」

　　Merlin又好氣又好笑，不知道該感謝Galahad認同自己的魅力還是氣他把自己比喻成女巫。他看著螢幕上兩人逐漸打開話題，相談甚歡直到Gabbrielli小姐留下暗示，嫣然一笑之後走出房門。

 

　　Merlin不得不承認他的新同事真的很有一套，靈巧的言辭確實逗樂了他，也讓這個任務比想像中愉快，但是他不能指望他不受控制的外勤擁有用不完的好運氣，他在心裡提醒自己。

 

　　「做得好Galahad，」Merlin的手在按下通訊鍵前連他自己都意外地頓了下，他像是要彌補些什麼一樣用力按下通訊鍵，然後拿起他的馬克杯抿了一口濃茶：「我為我先前的誤判道歉。但魔法師忙得很，除了戀愛顧問之外還兼顧動物交配諮詢：跟上去。狀況允許的話把讓目標把你帶上床並迷昏她，然後趁機移動到他父親的書房。沒有目標指紋你無法開啟通往後半部宅邸的門，我想讓她自動自發幫你完成這部分，算是最不易引發騷動的辦法。」

 

　　或許是受到Merlin態度軟化的影響，後面Galahad意外的配合他的每一個指示，即使偶爾在耳機裡回嘴，但基本上行動都在Merlin的掌控中，透過眼鏡他看到Galahad順利取得硬碟，行動進入撤退階段，他駭入所有他能駭的門跟線路確保Galahad的退路，行動順利得不可思議。

 

　　「走出那個門下一個轉角右轉，如果你還搞得清楚左右的話。」

 

　　「但那裡似乎有警衛看守......」Galahad小心翼翼地摸上門把，驚訝地發現警衛已被Merlin後勤部發出的假指示調離其他地方。「太驚喜了，後勤的魔法把我迷得神魂顛倒。」

 

　　「別耍嘴皮子，Galahad你還有三分鐘，他們很快就會發現監視系統跟警衛線路被入侵了。」

 

　　事後Merlin反省，他怎麼會錯以為惡名昭彰的愚蠢遲到騎士聽得懂任何時間描述呢？

 

　　「Galahad！你早該在一分半前安全撤出的！噢算了，看在老天的份上你後面有一隊警衛追來了！」Merlin在三分鐘內，正確來說是三分又十秒內，徹底讓他的紳士形象消失無蹤，他對著螢幕大吼而他的手指在鍵盤上飛快舞動，對所有追來的警衛下詛咒，讓大門在他們面前硬生生地關上，「我再幫你爭取三十秒！」

 

　　「噢別擔心我想我可以搞定他們。」Galahad氣定神閒德舉起傘槍乾淨俐落的解決敵人。

 

　　Merlin不得不感嘆他的身手遠超過訓練時期他所展現出的好，但現在顯然不是望著螢幕感嘆的時候，更危險的場面多的是但他不想在這個鬼地方折損一個今天才交到他手上的外勤，即使對方是個混帳也一樣，當他從這個短暫的念頭中回過神來，才意識到這樣的情況幾乎不會發生在一個新人的第一次任務中。Merlin冷靜下來，打了最後幾個程式碼讓敵人暫時出不了一個大廳，並調出建築圖，反正資料到手了，他決定現在最要緊的是讓他的騎士全身而退，他會讓這些黑手黨還有那個不知天高地厚的毛頭小子Galahad知道，（即使論年紀他還比Galahad年輕個幾歲），總之，永遠不要惹毛一個蘇格蘭人。

 

　　「Galahad！拿出備用的小型炸彈放在右手邊第一根樑柱跟左手邊的牆角，快照我的話做！」

 

　　Galahad照做，然後他依照Merlin的指示往外跑了300公尺並且引爆炸彈，宅邸半邊的牆垮了下來引發了不小騷動，也困住了大部份的警衛，正好讓Galahad躲進前來支援的車子，車子一路往機場飛馳。

 

　　坐在車上向後望著熊熊燃燒的宅邸，Galahad開口。

　　「Merlin，我很抱歉——」

 

　　「你這白癡！短期之內我們的情報人員都別想在那一帶有什麼大動作了。如果真的有魔法我要做的第一件事就是把你變成一隻錶還是時鐘什麼的。」Merlin沒好氣地開口，「但說真的，以第一個任務來說，幹得還算不錯。」

 

　　此時遠方傳來一個大爆炸的巨響，Galahad忍不住莞爾一笑：「遙控炸翻整個黑手黨老巢？滿精彩的魔法。」

 

　　「那個黑手黨經手了不少黑市武器交易，有的是爆炸的材料，還有，Galahad，在你準時出現在總部報告之前我暫時還不打算原諒你。」

　　Merlin沒說的是，他暫時也不想原諒短暫失去冷靜的自己。

 

　　回來之後Merlin把Harry痛罵了一頓，連同Merlin弄了個大爆炸被Arthur痛罵一頓的怨氣一起。

 

 

 

　　「所以那就是你們的第一個任務？噢這簡直就像傲慢與偏見那樣，兩個人互看不順眼但最後滾到一起什麼的。」Eggsy吃吃地笑。

　　「Eggsy，你看太多珍奧斯汀了，但從結果來看比喻還不錯。」Harry笑了，用手肘向他的伴侶示意。

　　「這不公平，我必須說這不是偏見，我的眼光精準一如以往，而你，Harry Hart，從當時就是個自大的混帳，現在也還是。」Merlin抗議。

 

　　「Eggsy，不得不說我剛剛其實有點吃醋，很多年以前Merlin也用過他剛剛宣稱的鄙視眼神看我，即使我當時覺得那眼神實在可愛。」

 

　　「那我很遺憾，Arthur My King，你吃醋的對象恐怕要擴張到整個圓桌了。」Merlin瞪了他旁邊的人一眼。「內勤的守則第一條就是：永遠不要小看外勤們，他們是一群超乎想像的混蛋。而第二條是：不幸的是你必須竭盡全力保護這些你不時想鄙視一番的愚蠢混蛋們。」

 

　　Eggsy覺得他一定有在「順便」威脅自己，即使他有點弄不清楚那語氣中的威脅跟關心哪個多一點。

 

　　Merlin先站了起來把酒放回酒櫃裡，Eggsy見狀連忙把玻璃杯收進Harry家的廚房，Harry徑自上樓去，不一會兒他拿了件睡袍跟毛巾之類的東西下來。

 

　　「Eggsy，如果你樂意的話，可以留下來。客房空著。」

 

　　Eggsy覺得不該打擾兩位老紳士的私人空間，但Harry跟Merlin互相看了一眼，像是達成了一些共識。

 

　　「如果你現在回去，免不了讓你母親為了那堆慘無人道的血污跟煙硝味擔憂，」Merlin指了指Eggsy讓槍林彈雨洗過一輪的西裝。「即使他對那些放心，也要為了這個完全不把勞工法規放在眼裡下班時間的責怪你的僱主。」

　　「也就是我們。」Harry接口，「任務結束後的晚上，如果你不介意的話隨時歡迎你的來訪。」

 

　　「反正考慮到保密協定跟安全係數什麼的，樓上那間客房能招待的朋友數量實在有限。」Merlin故作隨意的說。

 

　　Eggsy感激地接過那件睡袍，在Harry家的客房裡一覺到天亮。

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

 

　　至於Eggsy對著Roxy口沫橫飛比手畫腳，描述起兩位老紳士當年的英姿又是後話了。

　　「你能想像嗎！一時惱怒之下就炸飛黑手黨老巢的Merlin跟Harry！」

 

　　Roxy聽得一愣一愣的。

 

　　「遠遠不止呢，這還只是個開始。」經過的Percival輕描淡寫地對著兩個年輕騎士提到，換來兩對好奇的目光期待著難得對同事發表什麼評論的Percival，但後者說完這句話之後就無視兩個年輕人的一切發問轉而閉口不言看起他的報紙，畢竟事關當事人的隱私，再加上邪惡的大魔法師無所不在，他還是點到為止比較好。

 

　　即使一周之後，Percival就悲劇地發現自己被派到人妖舞廳臥底，雖然仍維持著波瀾不驚的表情，但他忍不住輕聲罵了一句髒話。

 

　　這就是為什麼。


	3. 002：　 關上螢幕後的故事

 

002\. 關上螢幕後的故事

 

　　Eggsy想，還有什麼比雲霄飛車更刺激的東西可以來形容他的人生的話，那想必只剩下Kingsman這個詞，他再找不到什麼別的。他從Valetine的基地裡搖搖晃晃地走回飛機上，把那堆還沒丟掉良心的名門貴族交給前來支援的後勤小組處理。

 

　　他操了一個真正的公主屁眼。

　　在那之前他拯救了世界。

　　更之前一點他差點以為自己快要死了，還留了遺言給母親。

　　他的建議跟魔法師的智慧把一堆世界上的名門權貴的頭炸成了煙火。

　　他第一次殺人，然後他又衝進想要毀滅世界的反派組織老巢殺了更多的人。

　　他發現拒絕給他工作的組織頭頭背叛了他死去的導師Harry。

 

　　Harry。

 

　　Harry死了。

 

　　一切遲來的壓抑的情感排山倒海的像他湧來，他踩著虛浮的腳步走進艙門，側過頭想要避開Merlin的臉沉默地走向坐椅上坐下。

　　但Merlin叫住了他。

 

　「Eggsy。」

 

　　他從未聽過Merlin用這樣的聲音說話，不論是作為他的教官或是指引他方向的後勤，Merlin的聲音一直都是堅定清冷，即使開玩笑你也可以感受到他多年累積下來掌控全局的自信，Merlin什麼都知道，Merlin什麼都能做到，其他騎士如何Eggsy不確定，畢竟連Percival在內他目前只看過兩個，但Merlin的聲音就是那麼的沉穩堅定。

 

　　「Eggsy，」Merlin的聲音近乎輕柔，介於現實跟夢境之間像是連她自己也不確定該發出什麼樣的聲音組織什麼樣的語言，帶著迷惘與懷疑的大魔法師Merlin對著他嘴巴無聲的開合了幾下、停頓，然後Eggsy的大腦終於成功辨認出那串帶著蘇格蘭腔的英語。

 

　　「Eggsy，Harry沒死。」Merlin又說了一次，像是要讓他的語言綁住那個事實，讓事實成為真實一樣，「Harry還活著。」

 

　　Harry還活著。

 

　　彷彿只要這樣講這一切就會是真的。

　　而這是真的。

 

 

　　被派去北美善後的Percival發來了緊急通知，教堂裡的Harry已清除了方圓幾百公尺內可能在V-Day的影響下對他補上一槍的威脅了。

 

　　世界從瘋狂中醒來之後，頭上還帶著鬥毆的傷痕的居民把躺在路邊尚有氣息的Harry送進仍在運作的地方小醫院，謝天謝地醫生是鄙棄現代科技產品的異教徒。

 

　　上帝保佑。自從母親在嫁之後Eggsy再也沒相信過聖誕節，他想大概整個Kingsman都是惡魔或某種意圖超越神的驕傲存在，再加上Harry在上帝的地盤上殺了五十來個人，這句話實在來得相當不合時宜，可是他無法克制自己去感謝些什麼，假如有上帝的話。

 

　　「Merlin，請給我後續指示。」

　　Percival的聲音將他們拉回現實，Merlin的手微微顫抖著，拉過麥克風，嗓音比平常低啞但已不再動搖。

 

　　「......現在確保北美分部醫療部移轉順利，目擊的居民呢？」

 

　　「都已納入北美分部監控，該失憶的都記不起那天發生什麼了，V-DAY的影響讓部分記憶混亂變得再合理不過。」

 

　　「注意官方那邊的保密，民間的急救醫院那邊授權使用備用身份Adonis，很適合那個死不成的命大老傢伙。」梅林調出資料，指尖微微顫抖著按下傳送鍵，說笑的聲音平穩，對著線路下咒的意志仍然堅定。

 

　　線路另一頭Percival幾乎微不可聞地笑了一聲。

　　「他的昏迷狀況穩定，恕我不負責轉達任何魔法師的抱怨，等睡美人醒來或許您可以到他耳邊去說。」

 

　　Merlin哼笑了一聲，切換頻道指示倫敦總部清查後續損害。

　　然後他又成了那個呼風喚雨的魔法師。

 

　　如果Harry的死沒讓Eggsy忘記怎麼開槍，怎麼攻擊防禦跟閃躲，連馬丁尼的正確調法他都沒忘，那Merlin的思路與邏輯或許在這之中更加清晰，清晰而無能為力得令人痛苦。

　　Kingsman還在運轉著，Percival還在北美，Roxy剛回報了她的安全降落，倫敦總部正在清查所有人員的背叛狀況，Merlin檢查一切，確保一切，判斷一切，像是他沒有失去過Harry一樣。

　　幸好他們沒有失去Harry。

 

 

　　畢竟全世界只有Eggsy知道，在這一切進行著的同時，魔法師的眼淚如何無聲落到鍵盤上。

 

　　Eggsy終於確認了他的推測：他的推薦人跟他的教官之間的空氣中流轉著的微妙默契何以名之。對他來說兩位都是偉大如父的人物，尤其是Harry。即使他對父親這個詞沒什麼概念，但他希望若這個詞的意義是好的，能有Harry跟Merlin加起來那麼好就好了。

　　而他死也不會將機艙裡的故事說出去，即使是對Harry也不會。


	4. 003.  蘇格蘭的雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it crumbles一文的後續部分將會併入本文大綱中，  
> 由阿北們跟蛋蛋講述他們年少輕狂的荒謬故事（？

003.　蘇格蘭的雨

 

 

 

　　Eggsy從蘇格蘭回來。他的一身西裝濕淋淋的，褲腳泥濘，泥水漬印上裁縫店門口的地墊。他向老裁縫道了歉，那堆泥濘必然難以處理，或許比他的任務還難以處理。他邊詛咒蘇格蘭的天氣上了樓，並暗自抱怨著或許就是這種惡劣混蛋的天氣才養成了Merlin如此惡劣又趣味糟糕的性格。

 

　　在餐廳裡等他的意外並不是Harry，但考量到公事上的緊密與他們的私人情誼Eggsy其實也不感到那麼的意外，坐在椅子上的是邪惡的蘇格蘭巫師Merlin，然後他又在心裡把邪惡兩字刪去，因為他看到Merlin手上拿了一瓶蘇格蘭威士忌。

 

　　任務後最好的魔藥，他們向彼此舉杯。

 

　　「Harry休假，他今天有點，嗯，姑且稱之為運動傷害。」

 

　　Harry不是已經停止外勤任務了？Eggsy正想詢問狀況，但Merlin臉上一派冷靜毫無擔心神色，他立刻意會到他尊敬的導師缺席的背後有些其他的病因。

 

　　「非季節性腰痛？我可以理解。」

 

　　「Eggsy，我手上有個西伯利亞的任務，你似乎對此很有興趣？」

 

　　「我道歉。」他一秒認輸，永遠不該在魔法師面前得寸進尺，他會把你整到忘記你自己姓什麼，畢竟連Harry都......嗯哼，他不該再想下去，於是他趕緊把跟所有的倫敦人一樣拿出天氣來解決自己的尷尬，雖然Merlin一定可以一秒看穿他轉移話題的拙劣技巧，但他想或許魔法師大人會欣賞他的誠意。

 

　　「Merlin，蘇格蘭的天氣糟透了。」

 

　　「噢年輕人，別老是對現況不滿。」Merlin露出懷念的表情，他已經離開蘇格蘭多年，除非當地的技術分部召喚他，不然他很少回老家。

 

　　「或許等我到了一定年紀的時候，也能體會在渾身濕透地坐在火車裡看著窗外大雨的詩意吧。」Eggsy拐著彎回嘴。

 

　　「如果Harry在這裡我想他不會稱讚你的禮貌的，雖然我不知道他怎麼寵你養成了這荒謬的拼字錯誤率。」Merlin用手指敲了敲敲平板，上面是他明顯在火車上草草趕出來的報告。「但我可以告訴你我曾經坐在開往倫敦的火車上滿頭都是寧可跑到雨中大吼大叫的衝動。」

 

　　「哇、操，」Eggsy看著Kingsman的頭腦在他面前一臉平淡地吐出與理智背道而馳的發言，他拿起手上的酒杯搖了搖，「我不知道蘇格蘭威士忌還有這種作用。」

 

　　Merlin毫不在意地逐個修正Eggsy的拼字錯誤，把杯底的最後一口酒喝掉。

 

　　「事實上，是在我跟Harry犯了那個我們都知道的大錯之後，那時我們還不到那種會把彼此搞到腰痛曠班的關係。」

 

　　Eggsy聳肩給他一個「我就知道」的表情，但Merlin主動對他提起他父親的事確實引起了他的好奇，他一直都很想問，只是看著Harry他從來不知道該怎麼開口。

　　Eggsy拿起酒瓶又幫Merlin倒了一杯，又幫自己倒了一杯後以Harry絕對不會贊同的姿勢向後靠回椅背上，Merlin看著他看了一會兒，接過酒杯說起那之後的事。

 

 

　　　　　❃

 

 

　　山嵐的水霧在前方翻騰滾動。

 

　　大雨要來了，Merlin想。

 

　　Merlin坐在火車裡，看著窗外，灰色、褐色、綠色、灰色、綠色、褐色、褐色、更多的綠色、一大片昏暗的綠色，蘇格蘭高地重複、單調的景色不斷掠過眼前，快速地向後飛去。

 

　　這是他上任後勤頭子兼訓練總教官以來，第一次有學員在他的眼皮底下失去生命。

　　那絕對不能只說是Galahad一個人的責任，看來他有必要重新思考往後招募新人的訓練方式了。

 

　　即使如此他還是但願下一次招募不要來得太快。畢竟每一次的新人訓練對他來說就像一種處罰，或者，讓他來形容的話，一種贖罪。

 

　　其他的騎士在舉杯之後尋找他們的候選人，把候選人送到魔法師那裡之後主要就是後勤部門的事了。但是這赤裸裸的向整個後勤部門宣告著：這是你們的失敗。

　　又一位特務—或許任性難搞但全心全意信任著他們—在他們的指揮當中深入險境，從此再也沒有回來過。

 

　　這是一場後勤的失敗，在每個時間的縫隙裡死神或者敵人甚至整個世界大聲朗誦著他們的失敗，根本不可能如此容易擺脫的一場大失敗，而Merlin手下那群他親自帶出來的後勤小傢伙們就跟他一樣，或許天下所有諜報機關的後勤都一樣，他們恨透這種失敗的感覺了。

　　從他成為魔法師開始這麼多年來，Merlin一直堅持親自主持整個新任騎士的選拔過程而非假手他人，他痛恨失敗，而生命的重量值得足夠長的時間來提醒他跟手下後勤們，失敗的該死滋味何等糟糕。

 

　　整個漫長的選拔過程就像是在嘲笑著他們的努力化作流水，這讓他們氣憤，對該死的敵人生氣也對該死的疏忽了的自己生氣，等對這一切發火過一輪之後如果還不夠，或許，對他們束手無策的命運無常生氣。

 

　　他們生氣。

　　他們悔恨。

　　他們活該。

 

　　而一個專業的後勤不能讓怒火壞了判斷，他們承受這些他們活該承受的痛苦，對自己的失敗、對那些無法挽救的悔恨，然後他們冷著臉處理起下一份要交給騎士執行的任務，把槍跟小狗丟給那些某天可能會在耳機裡把命交給他們的菜鳥。

 

　　他們活該在整個選拔過程的執行裡，為上一個失敗贖罪。

　　就像一種儀式，一場在後勤部門之間不可言明的贖罪儀式。

　　沖進訓練生房間的大水同時也滌淨他們的腦袋，洗去死亡帶來的悔恨，只留下他們的理智面對下一場任務。

 

　　新來的小嫩崽子什麼也不會知道，或許他會聽得一些故事，但通常他們不像坐在無線電另一頭的後勤：真正知道每個瞬間，然而無力改變既成事實的後勤部門一樣，他們永遠也不曉得後勤冷著臉執行選拔的每個環節的時候帶著怎樣的心情。

當選拔結束，死去的騎士重生，槍響之後魔法師的儀式也隨之結束，他們看著年輕的新人坐上圓桌得到亞瑟王的加冕，魔法師對此的賀禮會是一份任務資料，然後他會重新舉起魔杖。

 

　　說得好像他們可以在這個過程中彌補死去的人什麼一樣。

 

　　Merlin知道這回不同，他將會跳過以上步驟，他些直接在亞瑟王面前把任務計劃書交給James，不，現在應該叫他Lancelot了。地球仍在運轉，壞蛋們不會給他一點機會像平常那樣假公濟私，用一段長長的時間來哀悼死去的Lee Unwin，那個討人喜歡的年輕人。

 

　　然後火車載著他駛進了暴雨裡。

 

 

　　　　　❃

 

 

　　深夜裡Merlin終於回到倫敦，踏上裁縫店門前的階梯，倫敦的天氣難得給面子一滴雨也沒下，沾上皮鞋底的北方泥濘已經在時間流逝的過程乾燥脫落，西裝褲腳還是一樣乾淨沒有一絲水氣，只在長途的旅程中壓出了一點皺摺。

 

　　暴雨來臨的時候，他坐在搖搖晃晃的火車，車廂屋頂為他擋去了山嵐的怒氣，他推開裁縫店的門：做工精美的地毯並沒有印上髒兮兮的水痕，他的好運，從蘇格蘭到英格蘭滴雨未沾，毛呢大衣平整如新。

 

　　但他覺得自己已經渾身濕透。

 

　　Harry手裡拿著一杯威士忌，對著門坐著明顯是在等他。

 

　　「Harry？」

 

　　「Galahad。」

 

　　「我沒有想到....喔，我以為Taylor......」Taylor是當班的櫃檯裁縫，理論上會是Merlin推開門第一個看到的對象。

 

　　「他在後面的倉庫裡整理新到貨的布料庫存。」

　　他們彼此心知肚明根本就不存在什麼布料的庫存表，感謝Taylor將空間留給他們的貼心。Merlin痛恨起自己在這種時候仍然維持著正常運作，毫無半點罷工意思的精明腦袋。即使倫敦城大爆炸死了一半的人，他的腦細胞大概也不會損傷半毫吧，除非今天來顆子彈或手榴彈把他的理智連同腦袋一起炸飛，就像那個因他們而死的年輕人一樣。

 

　　「蘇格蘭的分部.....」這時候不說話顯得難堪，他艱難地嘗試著開口但這似乎只讓他更加難以忍受自己，如果是在平時對面的人大概會調侃起魔法師難得一見吱吱唔唔的樣子，但是坐在椅子上的Galahad神情漠然而嚴肅，跟平常一見到Merlin就作弄調情，帶著Harry Hart式的風流輕佻笑容的傢伙判若兩人。他們從中東回來之後Merlin自己立刻因為蘇格蘭分布的緊急支援要求坐上另一班直升機飛往他的故鄉，Galahad與Lancelot兩個人自己回到倫敦，Merlin沉默了一會兒，決定重新開口，反正責任一部份在他，程序在他，當然執行也在他，彼此都躲不掉。

 

　　「關於Urwin的後續處理......」

 

　　「我去了他家一趟。」

 

　　「Harry你知道這不合程序的吧。」

 

　　Harry無視Merlin的話繼續說下去：「......組織的徽章我也已經轉交給他的兒子，Merlin，我向你討個人情，Lee的家人跟一切後續事務由我親手處理。」

 

　　「……好。」他看著壓抑住所有憤怒沮喪與自責情緒的Harry，他實在說不出什麼「別自責」之類的虛假的話來安慰他，這就是Harry的錯，當然還有他的錯，他是Kingsman裡面少數可以同時勝任外勤與內勤任務的人，作為首席軍需官一旦他下了親上戰場這樣的判斷，他也毫無藉口。

 

　　「你有何打算？」

 

　　「除非他們聯絡我，否則我跟Kingsman的一切不會干涉他們的生活。另外請幫我修改我的遺囑，與Kingsman有關的一切照舊，其他無關的一切改成留給Lee的家人，確保它的孩子若有意願的話可以完成高等教育。」

 

　　「Harry。」

 

　　「是Galahad。最後一件事，我想我準備好接受下一個任務了。」

 

　　「Harry我想你應該知道所有騎士完成任務之後的休假期是......」

 

　　「但我並沒有完成，是Lee完成了這個任務，」而現在他有度不完的假期了，Merlin看著Harry瞪向自己，看得出他在儘量維持自己的冷靜與完整，彷彿包裹在訂製西裝底下的靈魂下一秒就要從中碎裂開來。

　　Merlin想對他大吼，但他不知道該大吼些什麼。Harry站在那裡等著他的回答，比以前都更加驕傲但也更加脆弱。

 

　　「我明天會把任務資料發到Arthur那裡。」最後他只這麼說，抄起他的平板走向通往地下列車的更衣室，近乎落荒而逃。

 

 

　　　　　❃

 

 

　　「我覺得現在要是聽到Harry因為初次開槍後遺症吐了一地之類的我也不會驚訝了。」沉默良久之後Eggsy開口，然後他猶豫著說：「Merlin，說真的，我爸對我來講其實已經沒有什麼實感，我是說，他當然是我爸，如果他在我會覺得很好但說真的，Harry已經夠好了。我想，我假設如果換成是我的話我應該會做跟我爸一樣的事，但那是我自己的意願，如果我爸這麼做了，我想他也是出於自願這麼做的，如果是那樣，Harry其實沒什麼好自責的。」

 

　　「我想現在應該不用跟你解釋各種任務後症候群是怎麼一回事了？」

 

　　「我之前吵架的時候曾經對他大吼。」

 

　　「噢，那你其實沒有錯，他應得的。」

 

　　「不！」

 

　　「我們應得的。」Merlin搖搖頭。

 

　　Eggsy沒有問他「我們」是指誰，他現在知道了。

 

　　「有鑒於你這個小鬼是整個Kingsman裡面唯一沒對自己的狗開槍的特務，我想某些事情的答案可能也不是絕對的，如果你現在對自己在做的事情，或者對我跟Harry的想法有什麼疑問也沒有關係，我跟Harry加起來花了超過一百年才老成現在你看到的這個模樣。」

 

　　「Merlin，有沒有人跟你說你是個很爛的心理醫師？」Eggsy看著開始結結巴巴的魔法師，笑了起來，他覺得某些東西還是迷糊不清，但某些他抓不準的東西好像離他更近了。

 

　　「這不是我的錯，畢竟我目前為止唯一試著醫治過的病人是Harry Hart那個把自己的狗做成標本放在廁所裡的變態。」Merlin面無表情地對他聳聳肩，「這就是為什麼我會是Merlin而不是醫療部主管。」他交給Eggsy一份上面標著東方島國的任務。「年輕人，試試Harry那個老傢伙年輕時的方法，去地球另一邊散散心如何？」

 

　　「那之後的事呢？」Eggsy想起剛剛Merlin沒講完的故事。

 

　　「等你回來之後自己問他如何？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文實體書及番外收錄等將於8/30台灣Kingsman only首發。  
> 在下場後將出國一陣子，所以印量會抓幾乎剛好，有興趣入手實體書者歡迎填寫印調：  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1uL0jAu2iJgjXfWetMB0pJ0fCpjan08kHOm4l_sHvagk/viewform


	5. 004：　當魔法無處不在

004.　當魔法無處不在

  


　　　　Eggsy有時候會讓Harry有種回到過去年少時代，他跟Merlin都還沒被歲月磨成洗練穩重的紳士的時光。他年輕、充滿活力、橫沖直撞，說真的，連Merlin偶爾都會抱怨每任Galahad剛上任的時候都要像一隻剛抓到訓練生手裡的小狗嗎。

　　對此Harry有些微詞，他比任何人都有資格擔保Merlin偏好的交往對象是同性人類，而非任何的犬隻。

  


　　「......以上是本日的任務狀況回報，Arthur？」

  


　　Harry被魔法師的聲音拉回現實，Merlin肯定注意到了他的走神，只是放棄了譴責King Arthur的不專心。對方點了點平板，牆上的螢幕隨即變回普通的肖像畫。

  


　　「Harry，我想有件事關於小狗的事情你會想知道。」Merlin換了個稱呼，為他倒了一杯酒，又給自己倒了一杯後在他對面坐下。

  


　　「Eggsy？」

  


　　「嗯哼，看在多年交情份上，」

  


　　這句話讓Harry本能地感到不對勁，通常Merlin跟他提起多年的交情，站在老友而非伴侶或魔法師的身份時，提起的話題通常都殘忍而無情，但他也不能說自己不喜歡這樣的Merlin，無情殘酷，但坦誠而溫柔。

  


　　「......說實話Harry，你有試過互相大吼以外的方式跟Eggsy聊聊Lee的事嗎？」意料之外的名字從Merlin口中吐出。

  


　　「Merlin，我、」Harry錯愕，沒有什麼瞞得過魔法師，在他開始驚訝、生氣、否認、受傷跟遷怒之前，Merlin的問題就已經直擊核心。

  


　　「Eggsy上一個任務回來之後，就是你『身體不適』那天，我跟他提起了Lee那件事之後—」

  


　　「Merlin！」Merlin的話語終於正確被Harry的大腦轉譯成有意義的句子，他反射性地打斷對方。

　　「Galahad從來不是懦夫。」Merlin盯著老友，眼神猶疑，失去了往日的從容，但他不打算心軟。

  


　　「那孩子確實勇敢，從訓練的時候就——」Harry試著恢復冷靜，但酒杯中的褐色液體仍隨著他指尖的顫抖上下晃動。

  


　　「我說的是你。」這次換成Merlin打斷他。「套句你常用的，別開玩笑了，很明顯的你從來沒有好好跟他談過，雖然揣測他人的想法毫無科學根據，但我可以跟你賭我的平板，Lee不會願意他的老友跟他的兒子之間提起他的名字總是過度小心翼翼。當你還是Galahad的時候總是能做出精准正確的判斷，而當你無法相信自己的時候就相信你的後勤，如果你覺得這是後勤指揮官Merlin管不著的私事，那你應該相信你老友，即使你不相信你老友，你也該相信一個過去三十年跟未來三十年都不打算擺脫你的伴侶。」

  


　　Harry繃緊的肩膀放鬆了下來，這是個減低戒備的好徵兆，Merlin默默想著，他看著Harry拿起杯子把剩下的酒喝完後坐起，傾身向前靠近自己，近得幾乎花不到一秒對方就能吻在他唇上，但很遺憾他們喜好的向來不是那種電影。Merlin沒有退開，而他的老友兼伴侶Harry在他的耳邊低語：

　　「Galahad不是懦夫，但Harry Hart呢，Merlin？」

  


　　低啞著嗓子說完這句話，Harry倒回椅背。

  


　　Merlin沒有回他，餐廳短暫陷入一室沉默，然後他罕見輕柔地開口：「我認識的Harry Hart也從來不是個懦夫，或許有時候任性難搞，但在各種死到臨頭的場合他從來不是個懦夫。」他擺弄了幾下平板，在Harry出言阻止之前，擅自連上了對Eggsy的眼鏡通訊：他用的是三人之間的私人線路。

　　「或許你只是缺乏這樣的場合？」

  


　　Harry不得不承認這真是另一種形式的死到臨頭，雖然不是生平第一次有謀殺親夫的衝動，但他好陣子沒這麼想把對方揍一頓了。

  


　　「Harry？」Eggsy的困惑的聲音從眼鏡另一頭傳來，「還有Merlin？那邊不是大半夜的，怎麼了？」

  


　　「喔很高興你終於想起了世界上有個東西叫時差，」Merlin惡毒的說，上次他被Eggsy的電話吵醒他當然還在記恨，這又是另一個故事了。「我注意到你的打殭屍遊戲剛剛刷新了排名，我想那代表待機太讓你無聊？」

  


　　「Eggsy，雖然你已經超過了那個年齡很久，但有興趣聽聽床邊故事嗎？」Harry猶豫著開口。

  


  


　　　　　❃

  


　　他們都無法假裝那個年輕人的死對他們毫無影響。

  


　　　　　❃

  


　　Merlin變得更加小心翼翼，他督促自己得要更快、更加當機立斷、更精準、更小心，在任何意外下都不亂了陣腳，他暗自要求著自己。他痛恨錯誤，就像他呼風喚雨的程式代碼世界一樣，一個錯誤足以造成莫大的混亂跟遺憾，那最好一開始就將各種可能性納入自己的控制裡。

  


　　在他的主導下眼鏡除了及時影像傳輸之外，又多了防彈跟定位等等功能，他的坐在情報中心裡，他得要確保他的眼睛在前線，他改造槍支跟武器，將火力藏在各種小配件裡，代替自己成為外勤們身邊最強大的武器。同時他帶領的防彈材質也逐漸廣泛地運用在各種衣料，從西裝、傘面到內褲，他要成為他的特務們的最堅硬的盾，就連色誘任務他都開發了附帶防彈功能的保險套，確保沒有哪個特務脫下防彈內褲之後會斷送在哪個想對別人命根子開槍的變態手上。他那些被小爪牙們戲稱為「Merlin的愛情魔藥系列」的無色無味迷藥開發，也讓色誘任務的成功率大大提高三倍。

  


　　Merlin看顧著你們，Merlin無所不在，外勤們彼此開著玩笑，但或許也有幾分真實。

　　Merlin不知道自己如此貪心是否會受到上帝的詛咒，反正Kingsman幹的這行跟他們剷除的那些世界各地的反派比較起來，他實在不知道哪邊的下流程度距離撒旦的老家比較近。

　　Merlin的魔法日漸強大，傳入外勤們耳機裡的聲音也越發堅定。

  


　　　　　❃

  


　　相反的，Galahad執行起任務變得更加不要命，當然任務成功率一如以往的高，甚至比起以往更高了，只是當Merlin閱讀起那疊堪比野外求生節目或好萊塢極限動作片的報告，他往馬克杯裡加的糖往往是平常的兩倍。

  


　　他破獲一樁跨國兒童買賣，撤離時救出五個虛弱不堪的兒童，代價是斷了幾根肋骨跟一半的四肢。

　　他深入西非的軍火交易，身份遭受懷疑被刑求三天，最後仍然帶著資料逃到會合點。

　　他到俄羅斯竊取情報，逃亡時在雪地裡徒手撂倒了幾個追殺他的傭兵，好像那些傭兵才是在冷風裡會忍不住想哭的脆弱傢伙。

  


  


　除此之外，Merlin的後勤爪牙們也明顯看出他們的頭頭幾乎不再出外勤任務了。原本他跟歷任的Merlin不同的一點，就是在理智的任務分配思考之下，他向來不把自己排除於外勤任務之外，如果支援之外有任何必要，他隨時可以進入外勤工作。其他的外勤執行起來各有個性，出身貴族的他們多半帶著一種英國紳士的從容，風流瀟灑包裝起他們下流或不可言說的目的：一手輕碰帽簷向敵人致意，另一手舉槍瞄準對方的心臟。

  


　　而操著一口蘇格蘭口音的Merlin出起外勤既陰狠又精準，同時又帶點個人的惡趣味，十足十的Merlin風格，Harry曾這麼評論。他的槍法可是Kingsman裡面一等一的好，就連唯一在射擊場上贏過Merlin的Harry都這麼評論過。天曉得Galahad怎麼讓開槍老手Merlin產生動搖的，這個秘密在Kingsman至今無人知曉，那天的監視器被Merlin親自洗掉了，而他們之間的第一個吻的影片好好的備份在Harry家的電腦裡。那個吻甚至不帶任何情慾，只有兩人年少輕狂時較勁的意味。

  


　　97年後Merlin的年少輕狂收斂成穩重細膩的魔法，而Galahad的騎士長劍反而更加狂放不羈。

  


　　就在Merlin的後勤爪牙們以為他們的大魔法師已不再出外勤任務之後，在法國臥底失聯一周的Galahad讓他破了例，其他的騎士都在世界的各個角落忙著各自的任務，而平素溫和的魔法師跟Arthur大吵了一架，帶了一隊他訓練成熟的小魔法師們，自己喬裝打扮隱去所有跟Kingsman有關的一切線索後，拿著槍衝進Galahad臥底的犯罪組織。

　　那天Merlin的一切動作在小魔法師們的渲染之下成為Kingsman好一陣子的傳說。

　　他從法國拖回近乎半死的Galahad，然後在他全身上下唯一沒什麼太大損傷的地方，也就是他那張好看的臉上狠狠來了一拳，Galahad難得完全沒有反抗地（或者說他也無力反抗了）被送進醫療部躺了兩個禮拜。

  


　　　　　❃

  


　　Galahad出院兩天後，各地試圖毀滅世界的反派終於決定將行動告一段落去度個假，騎士們也得以齊聚一堂，所以他們迎來了Lancelot的正式受封儀式。

  


  


　　在亞瑟的王的劍下，騎士被授與爵位—更像是政治婚姻或賣身契約：「從今以後，我，James就嫁給Kingsman至死不渝」什麼的，可笑的是在座的所有人全都拼死拼活投入競爭過這樣的一紙不平等婚約—Merlin想，Arthur的演講稿飄進他的耳朵裡，他看著對面剛出院的Galahad，一樣的優雅，一樣的漫不經心，或許漫不經心得有些刻意，就像他的受訓時期必定會學到的視線與表情控制一樣，當然Galahad的神情控制精熟而自然，只是微妙的目光偏移騙不了Merlin：他即使禮貌地看向Arthur，但視線的焦點從未有在那裡過。

  


　　當一個人費盡全力去控制些什麼，必然代表了這會泄露出他的動搖，藏著秘密或者傷痕。

  


　　Lancelot從Arthur手中接過鋼筆，在文件下優雅地簽下花體英文，或許以一份正式文件來說太過花俏的花體英文。Merlin注意到他前方的Percival的影子不自然地動了動，想必那樣的簽名方式他相當不以為然。

  


　　這兩個人的合作任務大概會相當「有趣」，他在心裡記上一筆。

　　然後他們為Lancelot舉杯祝賀，當然不是1815那瓶。

　　Merlin走向前用魔法師的方式向Lancelot道賀，想當然耳那個大禮包只會是一份任務資料。

  


　　他清了清喉嚨，他得說些什麼來符合這個場合的莊重。

　　「任務目標包括活著回來，即使上面沒寫。」

　　他試著輕描淡寫地帶過，但他感到自己的語言像一塊沉重的大石砸在房間中央。

  


　　整個圓桌都在看他，當然，畢竟在這之前他從來沒有在哪個騎士的上任儀式裡說過這樣的話。

  


　　「祝外勤好運，Lancelot。」他偷了國民間諜電影的台詞草草結束任務頒布儀式，忽略背後Percival盯著他冷凝的視線，Galahad面無表情地看著這一切，連眼睛都沒眨一下，像是一隻身受重傷但仍驕傲的獸。

  


　　Merlin不想再失去任何一個騎士，外勤精於觀察，而這再明顯不過。

  


Ｏ

  


　　「是的，Eggsy，即使是現在我也不想失去任何一個騎士。」Merlin凶惡地對著掛畫上顯然對著眼鏡擠眉弄眼的Eggsy威脅起來「如果你成為史上第一個因為對眼鏡不敬遭到暗算的特務，我不知道後勤部有誰會願意去幫你收屍，還有別在待機時間打殭屍，不管你跟Lancelot還有Percival打了什麼荒謬的賭都不準。」

  


　　再一次的沒有什麼事情可以瞞過魔法師，順帶一提魔法師相當有自信整個Kingsman裡沒有人可以超越他的打殭屍記錄。

  


　　「Hey！Merlin你連這個都要監控嗎！」

  


　　「我想Merlin的意思應該是建議你凡事小心，謹慎為上。」Harry笑了笑，對牆上的畫舉杯。

  


　　「這讓我顯得像個愛管閒事的老爸，目標的例行出門時間快到了，所以該說晚安了Galahad，跟監順利。」Merlin嘟囔著切掉了通訊，「我想我的頭髮就是這樣掉光的。」

  


　　坐在他旁邊的Harry摘下了眼鏡，有點疲憊地輕輕揉著眼窩，

　　Merlin抓住對方的正在按摩眼窩的手，代替他的手指吻上對方自然闔上的眼皮，鼻梁，一路直到嘴脣。

  


　　「Merlin，你可能錯了。」吻與吻之間，Harry低語著。

  


　　「不，你不是個懦夫，我告訴過你了。」Merlin的嗓音帶著笑意，「如果你現在還想著要謀殺我還幹嘛的，那你才是真的錯了，你會後悔的。」

  


　　對此，Harry的回答是狠狠地咬上Merlin的嘴脣，反正魔法師自作自受。


	6. 005：　Dear Mr. Vaughn :

005.　Dear Mr. Vaughn :

 

　　「FUCK！我以為日本人是世界上最有禮貌的民族！」

　　Eggsy身上抱著被日本黑道綁架的外交官女兒，一邊閃過子彈一邊在東方島國日本曲折的古都小巷裡狂奔。後面是幾個日本黑道用日語咒罵著對他開槍，他暗暗決定如果他能活著回去一定要在任務報告寫上「戒掉打殭屍遊戲與降低被暗算的機率之間毫無關聯性」向Merlin還有底下那群幫著監控一切的小技術宅們抗議，他還是被暗算了。敵人不知怎的發現了他的臥底身份，在他救走任務目標逃亡的時候傾巢而出，現在躲避追殺同時不要讓外交官千金死在路上，已成為他頭號要緊的待辦事項。

 

　　昨晚最後Harry在Merlin的休息室裡過的夜，至於詳細的一切我們最好不要問得太多，於是他們現在一起在莊園裡Merlin的辦公室裡聽著Eggsy在耳機裡的咒罵。

 

　　「Galahad，Manners Maketh Man並不代表你的敵人會在開槍前鞠躬，左轉那條小巷之前炸掉那個鐵門，別擔心他不是什麼古蹟。右轉另一條路，從窗子進去，那是另一個古老家族的大宅，應該可以幫你拖延一些時間。」Merlin一邊駭進日本的政府機關取得各種他需要的地形圖，一邊調閱其他騎士的任務動態，絕大多數都同樣在臥底中無法脫身，Merlin鐵青著臉關上任務動態視窗。

 

　　Harry同樣在旁邊看著這一切，一言不發，Merlin是Galahad的上線技術支援，他信任他的判斷，如果他沒有派增援，那就表示他認為Eggsy有辦法自己完成任務，或者更糟的是，他沒有增援可以派了。

 

　　Merlin呼叫了他的魔法師小學徒們，「派出日本分部的後勤一線支援部，跟倫敦連線，納入我的指揮之中。」

 

　　「先生，培訓中的二線人員呢？」

 

　　「……讓他們待命。」Merlin拒絕了，而Arthur很清楚他為何拒絕，但那一秒的猶豫已經說明Merlin一瞬間受到多大的動搖。

　　從那件事情之後，培訓期的實戰任務就被降到最低，即使有的話也不會是支援前線特務這種充滿變數的高風險任務。

 

　　Eggsy依言帶著救援目標躲進了附近的大宅裡，並順便迷昏了原本要尖叫的女傭，把她拖到掃把櫃裡，暫時拖延一陣時間，但如果要從整個城市中全身而退對在下層社會混慣了的Eggsy來說只是小事，但在帶著任務目標共同逃亡的時候，出過救援任務的王跟魔法師都一清二楚，同時確保小女孩的存活將會成為Eggsy撤退的最大絆腳石，在帶著救援對象的狀況下，城市的複雜度可以幫拖延個一兩天，但要是敵人利用幫派之眾發起地毯式搜索，他們要兩個人毫髮無傷撤離到接頭點會有相當的困難。

 

　　女孩年紀與Eggsy的妹妹年紀相仿，乖乖依照Eggsy的指示躲著，在黑暗中閃亮的眼睛溢著驚懼，Eggsy脫下了防彈西裝外套，幫女孩披上，過大的西裝外套像是長風衣一樣掛在女孩身上。

 

　　一個紳士必須穿著整齊完備的三件套式西裝，但他從不吝惜出借他的衣物給寒冷的同伴。

　　在這件事情上，他的學徒跟他的伴侶都做得比他好，Harry想到每年冬天Merlin在他行李裡塞的那些品味堪憂的毛衣，然後他開口。

 

　　「Merlin，我記得Kingsman的噴射專機到日本只要半天？」

 

　　Merlin再次為了是否要讓一個編制之外的人出外勤拯救任務跟Arthur大吵了一架，不同的是，這次想出外勤的是當年那個被他救回來的對象Harry Hart，現任的圓桌之王King Arthur，而他是拼了命要阻止的那邊，這是報應，他想，站在這邊困難得多。

 

　　「你現在的狀態沒有往年那樣好。」Merlin緊抓著他的馬克杯，過度用力讓他的手指骨節泛白。

 

 

　　「支援Galahad跟救援對象撤離，足夠了。」

 

　　理智上屬於Kingsman的魔法師Merlin必須承認，Arthur說的是實話。他的甚至理智還連帶幫他分析了責任歸屬跟身體狀況之類的，比方從騎士退居Arthur的Harry Hart根本沒必要衝上前線，說得好像他在乎一樣。

　　情感上屬於Harry Hart的Merlin，簡直想乾脆就地打昏他的伴侶，即使那個難度跟讓對方改變心意不相上下，當一個紳士心意已決。

 

　　「Harry，」Merlin喝了口茶，換了個稱呼，「你知道救援任務的變數。」

 

　　「即使有什麼變數，那樣也是我欠Urwin的，」Harry平靜地看著他：Merlin你理應知道這點。

 

　　杯子掉落在地上，摔成碎片。　　

 

　　「你也欠我同樣的東西。」

　　大魔法師出外勤，是為了救回騎士的命。

 

　　而King Arthur看顧著所有騎士的命。

 

　　天佑圓桌。

 

　　「我相信你還是會做同樣的事。即使我阻止，你還是會扛著槍衝去法國。」反過來也是一樣的，不管是當年還是現今Harry Hart都相當懂得如何吃定他的魔法師。

 

　　「現在你是要站在那裡一整天，還是幫我把雨傘拿過來，吻我，還有祝我好運？」

 

　　「我以為成為Arthur之後你的自大混帳會收斂一點。」Merlin惡狠狠地說，他聯絡後勤部準備後援Plan B，打開他的備用武器櫃拿出按照Harry的身高和使用習慣打造，他慣用的那把雨傘丟給Harry，像從前那樣吻他彷彿隔天世界就要毀滅，然後祝他好運。

　　　　　❃

 

　　等他們再次見面已經是在醫療部裡，外交官女兒安然無恙回到英國。

　　Merlin拿著手寫板，他走到兩張病床中間，五味雜陳地看著大小Galahad各據一床，他張口又閉上，想了想之後嘆了口氣，塞給他們一人一疊任務報告書專用紙代替說教。

 

　　「你們得還我馬克杯，加上整個軍需部門在這個任務中打碎的，至少一打。」他板著臉威脅著床上兩個暫時無法走進超市或任何大賣場買到哪個杯子的人，雖然沒有一根怒髮得以衝冠，但看起來仍然相當嚇人，Eggsy開始回想他在任務中到底怎麼得罪了大魔法師，還有杯子又是怎麼回事。

 

　　「別緊張，Eggsy，算在我頭上。」暫時行動不便的Harry笑著傾身向前Merlin索吻，Merlin掙扎了一秒決定妥協做個貼心的紳士，畢竟他也想念Harry，他湊上去抓著對方的頭髮給了他一個吻，順便啃咬了幾下表達他對於Kingsman的王不聽勸告跑去出外勤的不滿。

 

　　「就當做利息。」Merlin對隔壁床目瞪口呆，打算把眼睛受到的衝擊也算入工傷賠償申請的Eggsy解釋：「他欠我的杯子可多了。」

 

 

　　　　　❃

 

 

　　當Harry Hart還是Galahad的時候，他讓Merlin打碎的馬克杯就以打計數了。

 

　　他們一起挑了整個黑手黨老巢之後，又成功合作完成各種不同的任務，Merlin辦起事來乾脆俐落、邏輯清晰，而Galahad則是優雅不羈，英格蘭貴族的老毛病，蘇格蘭人才不搞那一套，這老讓他抓狂。

 

　　即使這不妨礙他們的任務成功率高得嚇人的事實。

　　任務於他們更像是一場較勁，一場後勤與外勤之間的角力。後勤意圖控制一切，而外勤則努力不受控制，但是後勤需要一個人在前線將槍口瞄準敵人、扣下扳機，而外勤需要一個指引，他再怎麼闖蕩世界仍然需要抬頭尋找北極星。

 

　　Merlin是他們的北極星，或者Galahad曾經看著他的頭頂說些Merlin你迷人閃耀如同月亮之語。那天魔法師決定罷工，他任意指路，讓充滿惡意的調情者在荷蘭的街道繞了三公里。

　　今晚他的螢幕上是在英國本土的Vaughn大宅執行任務的Lancelot與Galahad。

 

　　Lancelot的第一個任務他其實有特別挑選過，魔法師的眼光精準到位，沒有比花花公子Lancelot更適合這個任務的人選，他肯定是Kingsman裡面最像Bond電影的那位。

　　而對於這個任務，James Bond肯定會受到歡迎的。

　　就算James慌了手腳，他們還有Harry Hart。

 

　　兩人拿著事先偽造的邀請函，成功混入了一個電影圈的上流聚會，與會人士都是事業有成的電影相關人士，製片、總監、導演跟知名演員雲集。

 

　　而他們的目標是一個存有重要資料的硬碟。

 

　　「這場宴會由以不接續集電影聞名的Matthew Vaughn主辦，與會人士大多是電影人士彼此大多互相認識，為了避免任何人起疑，Lancelot你偽裝成初次投資電影的投資人，Galahad則偽裝成演員，真正的演員已有支援的人去下藥，確保他整天昏睡在家不會出席宴會。」

 

　　跟他想的一樣，Lancelot融入宴會吸引大家的目光，他成功地在幾位美女製片人的引介下接近Vaughn，並對他要開拍的新電影展現出莫大的投資興趣，沒人注意到有個演員悄悄的溜去「上洗手間」。

 

　　「你們的目標是成功取得Matthew Vaughn的私人硬碟，情報指出裡面有足以泄露我們組織秘密的重要資料。」

 

　　「我以為這個Matthew-Fire-And-Forget-Vaughn只是個拍電影的？」

 

　　「拍電影只是他平常的身份，但是他私底下與幾個組織往來密切，片場也成為交易各種軍火跟情報的地方，那些小看他的組織情報全部都變成了他筆下的劇本內容。一個情報組織的大小事情一旦被攤開來在全世界的各大螢幕上討好那些爽片觀眾們，我想他們的情報事業也走到盡頭了。」

 

　　「好一個浪漫的藝術家。」Galahad繞過貼著《兩根槍管》紅黑海報的轉角，開始往大宅深處走去。

 

　　Merlin低笑，Galahad的幽默諷刺還在，他拿起馬克杯喝了口茶，當一個人處在沮喪與自責中但他還沒有忘記如何開玩笑，那麼狀況要不是不算太糟就是糟到他媽的無可救藥，他緊盯著Galahad的任務執行，或許情況並不算太糟。純潔騎士長驅直入，進到Vaughn的工作室裡，搜出目標硬碟（上面貼著Suger Daddy之類的標籤，非常好認）放進保護袋裡。而關於世界上有個東西叫作備份，它拆下袖扣上的隨身碟，插入工作室的電腦，Merlin製造的病毒開始破壞裡面的所有檔案，連一點毛片也不放過。

 

　　螢幕上的破壞進度條從30%成長到60%，宛如動作片都會有的令人興奮的一幕，只要進度條達到100%，世界就會群起大亂或者重獲新生。

 

　　但通常總會發生點什麼打亂進度條的推進，就像打爆大魔王的血條他還是會自動回血三次一樣，如果你不檢查屍體，沒人可以確定地上的魔王或英雄是真的死透了，Merlin警覺起來，這一切都太過順利了，順利得簡直像是一個邀請，他警告Galahad：小心為上。

 

　　「別荒謬了，」Galahad環視四周，空無一人，他有點不耐煩地讓指節骨敲著桌面，將硬碟放進西裝內袋裡。

 

　　Lancelot回報了宴會廳的狀況：「Merlin，剛剛Vaughn進入廁所之後就不見人影，我懷疑裡面有暗門，請通知Galaha—」

 

　　Lancelot確實有當特務的資質與運氣，他的懷疑正確。

　　可惜時間之神向來不站在Galahad這一邊，為時已晚。

 

　　「一個正統的紳士，在進門前應當先敲敲門。」一個聲音從Galahad的背後傳來，應該蹲在廁所拉屎的國際大導演正倚在門口看著他。

 

　　「才華洋溢的導演，您見過一個闖空門前先敲門的大盜嗎？」

 

　　Vaughn笑了起來，Merlin差點弄掉他的杯子，他一手接住杯子，深呼吸逼自己保持冷靜，一手加快遠端控制電腦破壞的速度。

 

　　「正好我下一部片裡就有一個。如果你願意參加試鏡，或許可以獲得一個大角色，」Vaughn入迷的看了看Galahad手上的雨傘，「事實上，我覺得那個角色簡直就是為你打造的，如果你樂意留下來喝杯茶，我們或許可以聊聊劇本，我想你有好些......不錯的故事。」

 

　　「藝術家令人不敢恭維的品味，進度還剩20%，Galahad，如果可以的話隨便跟那個導演聊點什麼，別讓他看見螢幕跟你的袖扣。」雖然職業生涯中什麼變態的反派沒看過，但第一次有壞人想要用拍片為理由拐走他手上的騎士，Merlin忍不住氣惱地揮了揮手，甚至忘了手上還拿個他死裡逃生的馬克杯。正在想辦法擺脫幾個年輕導演糾纏的Lancelot那邊傳來一聲噴笑。

 

　　「過獎。」Harry握緊了他的雨傘，他得想點辦法吸引Vaughn的興趣，維持自己在電腦前的站姿，以免導演發現有個裝滿病毒的隨身碟正在吞噬他的毛片，「但我從小就憧憬那些想要毀滅世界的超級大反派。」

 

　　「啊！太棒了！我喜歡這句台詞。」Vaughn大喜，「這更加堅定了我想要與你聊聊的心情。」

 

　　「我的榮幸，」Galahad的背後破壞電腦的進度條逐漸往100%逼近，「但我以為一個正統的英國人，一生中只能上三次報紙，」

 

　　「出生，結婚，跟死亡。」導演接口，「當然。」

 

　　背後傳來叮的一聲，檔案破壞完成，該撤離了。「那我想您應該可以理解，影藝事業並非紳士之首選。」他反手從電腦上取下隨身碟袖扣，一邊透過眼角餘光觀察窗外是否有適切的逃脫路線，「該死。」Galahad小聲地罵了一句，可惜窗外只有一條河流經過，水流湍急，而這裡是五層樓高。

 

　　「我媽教導我紳士不該說髒話，我原先還想，你看上去是會同意這想法的人。」Matthew Vaughn說。

 

　　「髒話？你是指像上帝之類的字嗎？」Galahad故作無辜，「事實上，這才不是那種電影。」

 

　　走廊上傳來腳步聲，沉重的武器碰撞、摩擦著，想必是Vaughn大宅的警衛們，導演對騎士說：「無論你偷了什麼，我建議你把他還給我，否則等等你就會變成我們片場道具的一個陳設，那些影評向來搞不清楚我的電影美術為何如此逼真。你還有兩分鐘，考慮一下？」　　

 

　　Galahad摸了摸胸口，裝在防水袋裡的硬碟就在他的內袋裡，他看向河的對面，成功撤出大宅的Lancelot不知道從哪搞到一輛跑車，但想到大廳這裡可能有三分之一是Bond電影的影迷（而且顯然是有錢的影迷），有跑車可偷似乎也不是太令人意外。

 

　　「Galahad，不要走窗戶，把硬碟丟給Lancelot，用手榴彈炸開敵人......」Merlin的聲音從耳機裡傳來。

 

　　Galahad嘆了口氣拿出硬碟，在導演面前晃了晃，用力丟出窗外，Lancelot接個正著，行了個花俏的鞠躬禮。

 

　　「Merlin，或許我該到Bruges去度個假了。」

　　Galahad這麼說然後跨上窗台往下跳，連同導演大罵「FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!」的髒話聲，一起被湍急的河水淹沒。

 

　　Merlin摔壞了那個他剛剛差點沒摔掉的杯子。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　Galahad從河裡死裡逃生再度被送進醫療部，這年頭沒有哪個特務職業生涯中沒泡過水的，所以選拔訓練生的第一關永遠是刷掉旱鴨子。

 

　　「Lancelot，以第一份任務來說，做得很好。」Merlin推了推眼鏡，收下他的報告，Galahad還在醫療部理所當然地遲交了他的報告，他感到沒來由地焦躁。「但是我建議你提高警覺，特別是請你隨時與後勤保持順暢的連線，避免中斷。」

 

　　「噢大魔法師，感謝你的厚愛。」他把一個杯子放在桌上，「一份謝禮，或致歉禮，Galahad托我轉交的，他說他不便親自前來致歉。」

 

　　「我猜他的原話大概是：『把這放到Merlin桌上』之類的。」年輕特務向他眨眨眼證實他的猜測。「如果他能愛惜自己的生命如同我的馬克杯我將會更加安慰。」

 

　　「噢，Merlin，」他聳了聳肩，「雖然Galahad是我目前為止唯一合作過的，我也相信他能力很強......」

 

　　「嗯哼？」

 

　　「但Merlin，」他半開玩笑地說，「騎士的生命比馬克杯還要易碎啊？就算您使出最偉大的魔法，也難以修復破碎的靈魂。」

 

　　「所以你們就有了自大任性的權利可以毫不在乎地打碎它？」Merlin略為提高了音量，眼前吊兒啷噹的年輕人收起了笑容靜靜看著他，然後向他道歉。

 

　　「Merlin，我很抱歉。」

 

　　抱歉什麼？Merlin不知道眼前的年輕人為了什麼而跟自己道歉，他也不確定自己是否希望年輕人道歉，說到底他想要的是什麼？Harry那傢伙——突然之間Merlin意識到自己在遷怒，意識到這點讓他難堪，他窘迫地開口。

 

　　「抱歉。」

 

　　他又重複了一次。

 

　　「我很抱歉，Lancelot，以第一次任務來說你做的很好。」

 

　　「嘿，Merlin，你知道嗎？Urwin真是個很棒的傢伙。」Lancelot揮了揮手表明他不在意，提起另一個話題。

 

　　「……我不曉得你們有私交。」意料之外的名字讓Merlin愣了一下。

 

　　「噢天啊，他可是那群無聊傢伙中最有趣的一個，有的時候我覺得那傢伙或許會成為一個比我更好的騎士，我一直都覺得。」

 

　　「別蠢了，你是個合格的騎士，也幹得相當好，雖然下次你再不好好戴上眼鏡的話我就把你從飛機上踢下去，但，」Merlin又回復了平常那冷靜的魔法師語氣，「是的，他一直都是個有趣的傢伙。」

 

　　「有趣到讓人覺得，就算最後我們只有一個人能加入Kingsman，真希望可以成為那種休假的時候到酒吧喝上一杯的朋友啊。」

 

　　「我可以跟你打賭你酒櫃裡最好的酒，」Merlin露出懷念的眼神，「如果你那時候邀他去喝上一杯，他會說走啊，就像對待一個老友一樣，帶你去下城區那些吵吵鬧鬧的酒吧，好好喝上一晚啤酒。」

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　「有的時候我會覺得我們在17年內都沒喝到那瓶酒，是因為取而代之後勤部至少砸爛了17打的馬克杯，你們這些騎士應該對這些壯烈犧牲的馬克杯心懷感激。」Merlin說，一邊接過Eggsy在出院前幾天在網上訂購的一打馬克杯。

 

　　Eggsy默默看著Merlin把那打杯子放到後勤辦公室的公用耗材區。角落裡那個貼了「馬克杯碎片丟棄處」的專用回收桶，上面還有幾張用潦草的字跡寫著「小心碎片」、「鋒利割手」之類的警語。

 

　　「真正有能力炸飛整隻手的是那堆後勤每天開發的小玩意兒吧？」Roxy從門口進來，正好接上他們的對話。灰頭土臉的她從另一個任務中驚險歸來，拿著口紅手榴彈測試版3.0的殘骸讓Merlin可以進行第二階段的實驗，「隨便哪個實驗都可以把人炸上天，他們應該更小心的，這個波及範圍太大了，希望我不要是第一個被組織開發的東西炸死的特務。」

 

　　Eggsy在Merlin背後對Roxy比了個大拇指，感謝Roxy，Eggsy相信自己如果敢那樣對Merlin開軍需部危險性的玩笑，他們的回敬會讓自己怎麼死在異鄉的都不知道。

 

　　「Eggsy，別在我背後偷笑，」宛如背後也長了眼睛隨時注意你的一舉一動的魔法師隨口警告他，「不，我背後當然沒有長眼睛但是我想你的反應正被Lancelot的眼鏡拍下來顯示在螢幕上，如果你對我們的產品有什麼不滿就到我耳邊來說。」

 

　　Merlin is WATCHING you, as always.

 

　　Eggsy連忙把報告丟在桌上，抓著Roxy扯了個好久沒對練打一場如何的小學生爛理由落荒而逃，Merlin揮揮手，他當然知道那份報告寫得亂七八糟，但一包馬克杯應該可以提振軍需部的士氣，他決定放那小子一馬。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　「我老了，Merlin。」送走吵鬧的小狗，病房內又回到只有Harry跟Merlin的兩人空間。「你知道嗎？感到子彈擦過大腿的時候我的腦子他馬的在想，不知道變成King Arthur出完外勤還有沒有蘋果可以吃這種無關緊要的小事情。」

 

　　Merlin瞪了床上那個得了便宜還賣乖的無恥老傢伙一眼，拿起桌邊一顆蘋果削了起來，他已經一年沒幹這件事了。要是那群騎士看到他們的王在這裡對著魔法師耍小孩任性，不嚇得下巴掉下來才怪。

 

　　「恭喜你還沒老到咬不動它們。」Merlin悶悶地說，像是在洩憤一樣用力把蘋果切成小塊。

 

　　「我想換成泡蘋果紅茶應該也不錯？比起那瓶酒的味道好多了。」

 

　　「Arthur，」Merlin看了他一眼，「你現在已經不是騎士了，你坐在圓桌之首，而我還是魔法師，我不應該，不想也不喜歡代替你倒那瓶酒。」

 

　　「我很抱歉。」

 

　　Harry不為了任務道歉，但他會為了Merlin道歉。

 

　　「你才不，而且Harry我必須說，」Merlin放下削好的蘋果，拿起他的手寫板準備回去工作，「餐桌的椅子難坐死了，當初這些貴族有考慮過人體工學嗎？」

 

　　「我保證，」Harry想了一下，緩緩開口，「你不會有機會在退休之前再次坐上那些不符合你的科學鬼話的椅子了。週末下午有空？」

 

　　「唔。」Merlin想了一下，「我應該休假。」

 

　　「我應該還沒老到那個程度，我想在那之前他們就會把我踢出醫院的。」

 

　　「啊噢，即使你老到那個程度，你還是會吵到他們把你踢出醫院的。」Merlin走出房間，沒有杯子裝茶與咖啡的焦躁將會持續到週末，但他不在意。

 

　　就像很久以前的那個週末，Harry從盜取硬碟那個任務中活著回來以後一樣，Merlin不高興，直到他得到他的新馬克杯。所有的騎士都送杯子給魔法師，他會代表後勤部收下，但大家都知道，魔法師桌上放的馬克杯，永遠是Harry挑選的款式，時而荒謬充滿惡趣味，時而典雅適合，但馬克杯的購買者這麼多年來一直沒有變過，如果週末有空，他們將會一起去買新的馬克杯。

 

　　「這回該買什麼樣的好呢？上面有八哥狗的如何？」

　　「純色的話我會很感激你，一打，包括所有你學徒的任務裡打破的，紳士遵守諾言，Harry。」


	7. 006:　贖罪之必要

006:  贖罪之必要

 

　　Merlin的桌上放上新的馬克杯之後幾天，Eggsy又再次造訪兩位長者，不同的是這次地點約在Merlin的家，他牽著一個小女孩站在一棟怎麼看都很普通的民宅前面，帶著懷疑敲上了門。

 

　　門開了，貨真價實的Merlin低頭與小女孩對視，皺起眉。

 

　　「抱歉，Merlin，」Eggsy猜想Merlin或許不是很喜歡小孩，他急忙開口解釋：「這是我妹妹Daisy，我媽臨時病了，我怕她被傳染只是又沒辦法帶著他去出任務所以我想先把她寄放在你家一陣子......她很乖！我保證！呃......像是一時憤怒把太討人厭的任務目標打暈之類的這種失控的事情絕對不會發生！」

 

　　「很高興你有在反省自己失敗的任務，放鬆點吧年輕人，」Merlin挑挑眉弄出他明顯的抬頭紋，「Harry跟我說過了，我想我家有些小淑女會喜歡的東西，進來吧？」

 

　　Merlin的家是一棟乾淨簡約的工業風住宅，書櫃裡放著各種機械資料跟科幻電影，想像這些東西出現在Harry家的書櫥上會有多麼的不搭嘎，Eggsy突然覺得可以理解兩個人各自保有自己房子的部分理由。一面牆上甚至有一整套日本漫畫，內容是一隻來自未來的藍色機器貓像是聖誕老人一樣發送各種神奇道具的故事。對了，那隻機器貓的頭也又圓又光亮。

 

　　Merlin家沒有客廳，他領著他們走到臥室隔壁的一扇小門前面，看起來應該是衣帽間的地方，等等......衣帽間？

 

　　「歡迎來到魔衣櫥。」Harry半開玩笑地拉開了Merlin的衣帽間，半邊是清一色的襯衫與毛衣，半邊則是西裝與襯衫，衣服的主人一目了然。

 

　　Kingsman的惡趣味真是無所不在啊，Eggsy感嘆，「我猜猜，所以等一下拉拉那個掛鉤之後，你們要展示一堆殺人兵器給我的未成年小妹妹看？」

 

　　「當然不，Eggsy」捲髮老紳士故作神秘，而光頭老紳士一臉驕傲得意：「事實上，這才是Merlin的房子最棒的地方。」他把一件西裝跟一件毛衣互換了位子掛在某兩著特殊的掛鉤上，打開了衣帽間的牆。

 

　　眼前出現了一小間工作室，各種工具一應俱全，牆上貼滿各種設計草圖，右邊有個小門，他們一起走進「附抗震抗爆破抗高溫個人工作室」，打開水龍頭還供應咖啡或茶，Merlin補充。

 

　　「FUCK ME MERLIN你認真的？」

 

　　「不，Eggsy，那句台詞只能由Harry來說，還有我當然是認真的，我在這裡做出了好幾個武器的初代原型，包括你跟Harry都愛不釋手的那把雨傘，只是第一把測試版轟掉了半面牆。」工作室右邊有個放了兩三個沙發跟小桌，角落甚至有個吊床的休息區，工作室跟休息區之間的牆如他所說，只有半面。他們在沙發上坐下，Harry為他們倒酒，並幫Eggsy的妹妹倒上一杯柳橙汁。

 

　　「還有，Eggsy，在淑女面前記得注意語言。」Harry搖搖頭，Eggsy反駁：「Harry如果你有妹妹的話就會覺得她根本就不是什麼淑女了......嘿！Daisy！不可以！」

 

　　Daisy正爬在魔法師的肩膀上，像是找到新玩具一樣摸著他的光頭，Merlin一臉憤怒想發作但又不能舉槍掃射小孩的無奈表情，讓Eggsy瞪大了眼睛，某種程度上她的妹妹辦到了整個Kingsman武力高強的特務都沒種去做的事。

　　Harry大笑，肩膀抖動的程度是Eggsy記憶中前所未有的，他驚訝地發現原來自己的導師可以大笑成這樣子。「我想，Eggsy你或許已經猜到了，Merlin其實真的，並不喜歡小孩。」

 

　　「小孩，一些偏離理智邏輯與道理的生物！」Merlin抱怨，把摸著他的光頭的Daisy捉下來，揪著領子塞到Harry懷裡，從架子上拿下一隻小熊塞給Daisy，儘量禮貌而不失風度地示意她去旁邊玩。

 

　　「竊聽小熊。」比起跟小孩打交道更擅於發明的大魔法師悄悄跟Eggsy說：「可以跟總部的電腦還有Harry的私人電腦連線，眼睛內建微型鏡頭，可以隨時追蹤你妹妹的狀況，我想這樣你應該可以安心出任務。」

 

　　妹妹旁若無人地坐在地毯開始跟小熊玩起扮家家酒。Eggsy看了一眼她手上的那隻魔法師精心之作，特務的觀察力無意識地發揮著作用：小熊的邊緣已經有些磨損，有點脫毛的現象（反映開發者的個人特色），那玩具顯然曾經使用過一陣子，不知為何，他對那隻小熊有種熟悉感。

 

　　「Merlin，有誰使用過那隻玩具嗎？」

 

　　「你。」Harry笑了，他說起來多年前那個故事。

 

 

　　　　　❃

 

 　　在Harry亂來到把自己搞進醫療部之後，Merlin五味雜陳地拿起那個他託Lancelot帶來的馬克杯，不得不說再度有茶喝的感覺挺好的。

 

　　Galahad，不，即使是Harry Hart也總是讓他惱怒，但他又難以認真地對他生起氣來。

　　說到底，做為燈塔的他還是動搖了。

 

　　當他的騎士們像船隻一樣紛紛離港，與風暴搏鬥於海上，他必須在螢幕前面坐成一座處變不驚的燈塔，他必須成為光，用穩定的，令人安心的耳機裡的嗓音帶他們回家，即使那會見證傷害與死亡。

 

　　他總覺得這份工作必須為自己的髮型負一部分的責任。

　　他不該因為心理上的工傷遷怒他的同事......好吧，朋友，他承認。

 

　　他像醫療部的同事們打了聲招呼走進病房，他大可調出監控影像跟醫療報告，但莫名的，他不想要再隔著任何玻璃或資料看著眼前這個人的事情，Galahad在藥物的作用下陷入沉睡，胸膛微微起伏，頭髮散在枕頭上，修長的手指交疊，睡得安詳，此時此刻他就只是Harry Hart，一個連睡著的樣子都像是個紳士的偏執老男人。

 

　　他產生了吻上去的衝動，並再度對自己感到生氣與好笑，Kingsman大概是世界上距離童話故事最遠的地方，Kingsman大多貴族出身，可是他們不是王子也不是英雄，只是一群包裹在西裝下的普通英國男人，冷靜自持但也會生氣、會笑跟難過的那種，還有一大堆貴族的怪癖好。他的同事們不常提起私人生活跟任務後的娛樂，但身為負責監控任務前後一切的大魔法師多少都知道一點。他推測Harry的嗜好應該是收集些什麼之類的，作為某種證明，無法被記憶又不願遺忘的任務，殺戮與生命，對於過往失去的壓抑。

 

　　他厭惡必需精通心理學的這個Merlin，一次又一次他的頭腦反射性分析，冷眼旁觀他同事們的脆弱與痛苦。

　　當然愚蠢絕對不是一件好事，可是他有時也討厭如此精明的自己。

 

　　「……’m sorry……」床上的人皺了皺眉，翻過身，吐出一聲夢囈。

 

　　Merlin突然感到尷尬起來，像是撞見了一個他不該撞見的，非常私密的瞬間，純潔騎士的靈魂露出一部分缺口的瞬間，他不確定自己是否有這個資格探進其中。他站在床邊猶豫了一下靜靜看著Harry一陣子，當年他答應過要把Urwin的事情全權交給Harry處理，他不再過問，紳士信守承諾，但比起自己的名譽，紳士更重視朋友。

 

　　他反手關上門，Merlin也必須考慮特務們的心理健康，他扯了個公事公辦的理由說服自己，回到辦公室後登入查詢了Galahad使用定位的情況，不出他所料的，定位的目標都圍繞著某棟房子。

 

　　Urwin在南倫敦的老家。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　臉上帶著傷痕的小男孩警覺性的盯著Merlin。

 

　　Merlin有點不知所措地攤了攤手，清了清喉嚨，他其實不是很擅長與小孩交談。

　　「你叫什麼名字？」明知故問讓他感到自己有點蠢，他手上有小孩的家庭背景、名字跟種種資料，看來Urwin離開後他過得並不好。

 

　　想必這也讓Harry不好過，就像他自己現在覺得不是很好過一樣。

　　男孩澄澈的眼睛像在譴責著他的靈魂，他感到抱歉。

 

　　「你是誰？你看起來很可疑。」小男孩帶著不信任的言論讓他愣住了，說得也是，如果社會給予他的是如此不可信賴的一面，他必須做點什麼來取信這個小孩，相信不會比取信任務目標困難。

 

　　「公園管理員。」他幫自己編了個假身份，活像在假日加班一樣，看來Lee的兒子相信了這個說法，「你怎麼受的傷？」

 

　　「我跟Charlie還有Jack打了一架，他們說我媽在跟不三不四的流氓交往。」

 

　　「你氣他們罵你媽？」

 

　　「對啊！他們那群Fucking......」年紀小小的但髒話說得一點也不含糊的男孩突然心虛了起來，像要否認些什麼讓他的聲音弱了下去，Merlin知道他為什麼生氣，因為那群沒禮貌的小鬼某種程度上說得對，男孩的繼父確實是個不三不四的流氓。

 

　　「任何人都不該這樣評論別人的感情對象與交往形式。」Merlin試著讓自己看起來溫和地說。

 

　　「總之我揍了他們一頓。」雖然聽不懂何謂「感情對象與交往形式」，但男孩驕傲地跳到結論。

　　Merlin從口袋裡掏出膠布為男孩處理傷口，「我不認為你媽會樂意看到你讓自己受傷，有時候一個紳士必須忍耐。但我決定送你一項東西獎賞你的勇敢。」倒不如說這才是他主要的目的。

 

　　男孩的表情快速地從興奮轉為嫌棄地看著那隻Merlin手上的泰迪熊，Merlin開始懷疑自己是否該去補修一點進階兒童心理學，他實在抓不准所謂「兒童」這個偏離邏輯理性的物種。這可是他史上第一次開發這種荒謬的軍需監視產品，被如此對待讓他很受傷。

 

　　「呃，如果你想揍他們，或許你可以改揍這隻泰迪熊。」他痛恨起自己，身為一個曾經拿槍對恐怖分子掃射毫不猶豫的人，他有點尷尬地說完。

 

　　「謝謝，」男孩有禮貌地收下讓他意外，「我想你應該不是壞人，禿頭先生，我覺得我應該可以忍耐，因為我爸也這樣說過。他說紳士必須忍耐，還有收到禮物的時候要說謝謝。」

 

　　Merlin搞不清楚他是想為這個小孩感到心疼還是對他開槍比較多一點，他覺得這就是他的極限了。「祝你好運，小子。」他揮揮手離開公園。

　　兩天過後那隻帶竊聽功能的泰迪熊就如他所料被隨意地扔在了Urwin家的客廳角落，代替魔法師與騎士照看著那個客廳。他開始不著痕跡地幫Urwin家處理掉一些棘手的狀況，比方暗中破壞他繼父的販毒行業避免他家惹上更大的麻煩之類的，他儘量讓自己不要太像個聖誕老人，大多數的時間他只是默默記錄Eggsy的成長狀況，並且只在假日做這件事，這是出於私人情誼，他堅持。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　「不請我進去坐坐嗎？」

　　Harry終於從醫療部回到家的時候，Merlin站在門前等他。

 

　　「非請自來不是個紳士的好習慣啊Merlin。」Harry猶豫了一下，開了門，側身讓Merlin進門。

 

　　他頭一次踏進Harry的房子，跟他想像的差不多，典雅穩重的裝潢，擺設顯示出房子主人的品味，書房想必是整牆的戰利品收集，他曾在Harry忘記關掉眼鏡傳輸時意外「參觀」過的地方。

 

　　「我有點東西要給你，我想你會有興趣。」

 

　　「我猜猜......令人驚喜的大禮包任務？」

 

　　Merlin翻了個白眼，「Harry，我下班了。」

　　他表明現在站在房子裡的是Harry Hart的老友Merlin，而非Kingsman的後勤技術官Merlin。

 

　　他遞出一疊資料，Harry看了他一眼接過，裡面是他住院期間所有的Urwin家觀察報告。

 

　　「Merlin！這真是多管閒事！你承諾過會把後續交給我親自處理的！」Harry翻了翻資料，變了臉色，像是被窺探到什麼重要秘密一樣對Merlin驚慌地怒吼。他開始後悔讓Merlin進到他的房子裡，他覺得那就像Merlin在他家每個房間走踏了一遭，還在Mr. Pickle的眼睛底下上了廁所一樣的糟糕。「而我很愚蠢的相信了你！」

 

　　「而你很愚蠢地把所有責任都攬在自己身上。」Merlin平靜地說。

 

　　Harry的反應在他預料之內。他一直都知道Galahad的紳士鎧甲只是用來掩蓋底下焦慮、憤怒破碎的本性，唯一的問題在於Merlin是否有這個資格將其打開。

　　於職權，於私交，他決定嘗試一次。

 

　　「那是我的責任。」Harry試圖維持他強硬的立場，即使某個部分隱約地告訴他Merlin是對的，如果他對Urwin家的愧疚已經影響到了他的任務，他實在沒理由對出於職權干涉的Merlin生氣。

 

　　他喜歡也討厭Merlin這個人，不，還不是那種喜歡到想把對方帶上床的關係，雖然他確實不介意，Merlin的長相跟身材都不錯，更有趣的是他的個性中帶著一種獨特的細膩，就像在這樣的時候會發現他的不堪與殘破，Merlin總是對的，這也就是他為何討厭Merlin這個人。

　　出於私交，Harry其實也無法對Merlin生氣，於是他一如往常對自己生氣，因為Merlin說對了。

 

　　「不，Harry，我不總是對的，我跟騎士一樣犯錯，」Merlin像是能猜到他在想什麼一樣，先開口回答了他，「每當我犯錯，錯誤的代價就是騎士的生命，我手上折損過兩個Lancelot，一個Gwaine，一位Percival......」

 

　　Merlin他逕自走到餐桌旁拿起Harry的威士忌倒了一杯，面無表情地數起過往的同事代號，剖開血淋淋的死亡與存活，讓他下意識瑟縮了一下。

 

　　「......我任內還沒有折損過任何一位Galahad，我希望在退休之前這件事都不要發生，當然，Harry Hart也一樣。」他逕自

 

　　「我很抱歉，Merlin。」

 

　　「我想那就是問題，別再道歉了，你知道內勤是怎麼幹的嗎？」他把另一杯酒推到Harry面前，喝乾他自己手上那杯。「我們生氣，我們砸碎那些該死的杯子，即使我們知道未來還會砸碎更多。我們準備一批新的小狗，有朝一日會把兩隻給送上槍口。然後我們在這其中責怪自己，選拔過程跟那往後的好幾個任務裡，你會想要盡一切力量的彌補你上一個根本無法彌補的錯誤，直到下一個騎士誕生，然後你的贖罪就完成了。你可以嘲笑我的殘酷，每個犧牲的騎士都是我們的錯，我看著騎士在眼前死去，內勤的聲音陪伴著他的死亡所以那只能是我們的錯了。因此我不能失去下一個騎士，我們天殺的已經砸碎過夠多的了。」

 

　　Merlin沒有言明的當然是Lee Urwin例外，他再怎麼有騎士精神也還不是個受封的騎士，因此Merlin沒有為這件事贖罪，即使他仍然見證了Lee Urwin的死亡。

　　他仍然有罪。

　　他們陷入長長的沉默。

 

　　「我累了，Merlin。」不行，現在還不行，他很沒種地逃跑了。

 

　　「時間也晚了，抱歉打擾。」Merlin沒有逼他，一點道歉誠意也沒有的留下資料後離開。

 

　　Harry讀完了Merlin幫他收集的部分，把Eggsy的近況放進第57個資料夾裡，排在書櫃上的56個資料夾後面，並標上日期。

 

　　然後他注意到資料最底下夾著那份他在醫療部裡沒時間去買的太陽報。

 

　　　　　❃

 

 

　　「你真是失禮，你叫我不要多管閒事那時候，我有夠受傷的。」Merlin翹起腳來，放到他的工作室小桌上，往Harry的大腿上一倒，開始抱怨。

 

　　「我的錯，」Harry開始露出困窘抱歉的表情，「那你說，我該怎麼補償你才好呢？」

 

　　「Harry，我以為你會說，紳士不該在淑女面前坐成這個樣子之類的。」Eggsy盡力忍住笑聲，畢竟能看到魔法師半撒嬌地強調自己心靈受傷，還有自己優雅從容的導師難得一見的吃鱉樣可不是每天都有的。

 

　　「噢事隔多年我早就不放在心上，」Merlin瞪了Eggsy一眼，直起身來重新坐好，他的腳在桌子底下踢了踢對方，「但若你如此過意不去，我可不能浪費了你的一番心意。」

 

　　他意有所指的看向臥房的方向。

　　Harry微笑著拿過梅林的酒杯，就著Merlin喝過的地方抿了一口，

 

　　「好了，Eggsy，該是小朋友上床睡覺的時候了，如果你不介意，可以儘量使用客房。」

　　沒有正面回答但兩個人接下來的行程不言而喻。

 

　　「我們會儘量安靜。」Merlin補充。

 

　　Eggsy抓起手邊的外套，決定差不多該提前告辭了。他喚來正玩得開心的妹妹，看起來她很滿意那個泰迪熊的手感（即使有點脫毛），謝過Merlin與Harry，約好明天出任務前把妹妹帶到Merlin家。

　　考量到任務前他答應了妹妹明天早上帶她去郊遊，Eggsy想，睡眠品質還是很重要的。

　　雖然他開始思考是否選了一個全世界最不適合托兒的機構寄放他的妹妹了。


	8. 007: 　他們都有意無意地懺悔著

007: 　他們都有意無意地懺悔著

 

　　新任的King Arthur本來以為在冷面無情的Merlin的幫助下，自己可以公正無私。

　　但他第一次在分配任務時猶豫了。

　　那是一份地點位於中東的任務，在其他的騎士各有任務的狀況下，最佳的任務分配理應落在Galahad，也就是Eggsy的手上，但他遲遲不肯把任務資料拿給Eggsy，就算是多年的壞習慣，他也遲得太久了。

 

　　事情起因於一周前Eggsy待在他家沙發上時無意間說的一句話。

 

　　「謝啦Harry，有時候我會覺得你就像我爸一樣......」然後他注意到Harry變了臉色，他急忙中斷那個話題：「抱歉Harry，我不是那個意思......」

 

　　Harry甚至不知道該如何開口叫他不要道歉。

 

　　那天晚上Eggsy藉口有事提前離開之後，Merlin嘆了口氣坐到沙發上，然後他摟住Harry的腰，該發生的終究是會發生，這是Harry躲不掉的責任，而Harry是他躲不掉的責任。把頭靠在他的肩膀上。

　　「我們早就已經把他丟進這個戰場了，你得尊重Eggsy的決定，就像你尊重Lee一樣。」

　　　　　❃

 

　　No, Harry. 

　　一周後，Eggsy第一次以Galahad的身份對Arthur提出異議。

　　他站在在裁縫店的餐廳裡，跟他的王討要那個應屬他負責的任務。

　　「中東那個任務，你知道Galahad是最適任者。」Merlin拿著板子令人生氣地站在他旁邊。

　　Harry對Merlin生氣就像他愛著Merlin的理由一樣，他是對的。當然他有柔軟的，屬於人類的一面，但在大局判斷上他從不心軟，正確得令人生氣。

 

　　於是Merlin無奈地聳聳肩，做了個前所未有的決定，他把內勤的魔杖丟給Arthur，然後親自扛著他的槍從Arthur手上把任務搶過來丟給Galahad，他久違地穿上機長服並調來Kingsman的專機，一臉寫著「是的我打算跟Eggsy去中東除掉一窩恐怖份子想阻止我就試試看。」

 

　　「只有最菜鳥的騎士才會以為Arthur是Kingsman不可違逆的最高位階。」他一臉鄙視地對驚訝的Eggsy說明，一邊給鐵青著臉的Harry一個吻，Harry並沒有迎上前去，但也沒有退開，即使他之前才說過什麼在他的學徒面前熱吻不是個好主意。

 

 

　　路過的老裁縫同情地告訴Eggsy：「Sir，如果你聽過夠多的故事，你就會知道沒人敢惹毛盛怒中的魔法師。」

 

 

　　　　　❃ 　❃ 　❃　

 

 

　　他們都有意無意地懺悔著，1997年在中東的那些人們。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　Lancelot開始像隻孔雀一樣，花言巧語地騷擾他寡言的同事Percival。在他們合作的任務裡不顧後者的勸告，說好聽點是隨性，說難聽點是任性地（在Merlin以不影響到任務完成為前提的縱容之下）到處胡來。他一次又一次的邀請他的同事喝酒，又一次一次的被拒絕，Percival也不曉得自己的同事為何如此執著於與他建立私交，就像他也不知道自己在何時淪陷於對方的死皮賴臉。

 

　　「Percy！」

 

　　「Percival。」

 

　　「Percy，任務結束後去喝一杯如何？」

 

　　「……我不想和你喝酒，Lancelot。」

 

　　「是James。不喝酒，那電影如何？」

 

　　Percival嘆了口氣終於放棄與他的同事爭辯。

　　「就一杯。」

 

　　「紳士們，」Merlin按下通訊鈕，「任務中請不要用公用頻道進行私人約會行程規劃。」

　　無視於向Merlin抗議這不是個約會的Percival，Lancelot得逞地笑了開懷，當天晚上他帶Percival去了Percival鮮少涉足的下城區，他們在一家吵吵鬧鬧的小酒吧裡，從一杯喝到了一整夜。

　　這是他們的第一次約會。

 

　　　　　❃　　

 

　　Merlin的聲音還是出現在Galahad的耳機裡，但他們已經有至少三周沒有看見彼此了。

 

　　Merlin把Galahad的任務交給老Arthur，然後老Arthur會把任務單交給Galahad。

　　Merlin依然做Galahad的上線後勤，Galahad總是遲交報告，所以他不意外自己總會在休假後打開門，或倒個茶回來的時間裡，在桌上看到整整齊齊但遲到的報告，而Galahad人已離去。

　　即使這代表Galahad早就把Merlin的班表摸得一清二楚，連調班與緊急出動都不例外。

 

　　總部莊園很大，他們不見得非得見到彼此，才能完成任務，就像圓桌不見得得湊齊十二人才能拯救世界一樣，他們的靈魂不見得需要完整無暇才能支撐他們的身體與意志。

 

　　或許莊園真的有點太大了。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　在馬克杯的那場談話之後，James不時會帶著一瓶上好的酒來找Merlin，他們會聊聊Lee，聊聊Harry或者是Percy，他們總是在Merlin的辦公室或休息室裡喝，下城區的小酒吧是他與Percival喝酒的專屬去處。

 

　　特別是這周又做了什麼事情惹毛Percival或任何人，還有他在任務裡嚴重地搞砸了什麼的時候，他會找Merlin喝酒。

 

　　他們會在Merlin的休息室裡喝上個幾杯，聊聊Harry，聊聊Percy，有時候也聊聊Lee，Merlin意外地聽到很多年輕人與朋友們生活的一面。

　　他想到年輕人誠懇頑皮的眼睛，還有他兒子跟他幾乎一模一樣的眼睛。

 

　　「那個時候我們會偷溜到莊園的角落抽煙。」

 

　　「我知道，」Merlin說，「Harry從前也是，每屆選拔幾乎都會有一兩個人，會跑到那個地方抽菸。」

 

　　「現在他還抽？」James好奇地問。

 

　　Merlin搖搖頭：「任務之外我很少看他抽過菸，但是任務完成的晚上例外，他的報告老是帶有一點點煙味。」

 

　　「噢，什麼都瞞不了的大魔法師。」

 

　　「啊噢，」Merlin豎起一根手指搖了搖表示反對：「奉承我我也不會給你Percival的私人住宅地址的，還有不準遲交報告。」

 

　　「可是Galahad可以。」James故作委屈狀。

 

　　「他是Galahad而你是Lancelot，你得停止對現況不滿，不然我不介意提早兩天收到你的報告。」

 

　　「噢，邪惡的大魔法師！」James兩手一攤聳聳肩，對他搖搖頭，然後勾起了一個小小的，勝利的笑容。「但Percy的地址就別費心了，Merlin。」

 

　　「哦？他終於告訴你了？」

 

　　　James從口袋裡掏出一把銀色鑰匙，在燈光下閃閃發亮。

 

　　「我該說恭喜？」花孔雀終於追到了那個寡言嚴謹的騎士，Merlin猜想。

 

　　「我不知道，」James說，「兩天前Percy從阿拉伯那個任務回來之後我們去喝酒，Percy難得喝多了，然後他給了我鑰匙。」

 

　　那是個Percival難得失敗的任務，情報錯誤，雖然最後他們還是消滅了所有該消滅的恐怖分子，但一個來不及拯救的小村落已經全滅。

 

　　「你的話我不意外，但我沒想到Percival的任務後症候群也是用打砲來解決的。」Merlin想了想。

 

　　「不，那種晚上我們不睡。」James說，那天晚上他抱著他的騎士，兩個人躺在床上度過了一夜。

 

　　Merlin看著他，James的眼神是認真的，收起了平日的吊兒啷噹跟處處留情，就只剩下溫柔。

 

　　「很高興你願意告訴我這件事。」Merlin微笑。

 

　　他是真的高興，James知道，他舉杯敬Merlin，「有沒有人說過你是個很爛的心理醫生？」

 

　　「去找Percival掛號吧你。」他們才是心理醫生，知道他的騎士們迷惘著，煩惱著但也活著跟愛著，這讓他感覺好多了，Merlin舉杯回敬，開始思考下一個給Percival跟Lancelot的任務分配，讓他們去羅馬度個假好了，他想，危險級數有點高，但他們兩個合作應該沒問題。

 

　　但那個任務終究沒落到那兩人手上，Merlin隔天才從Arthur那裏知道，Galahad自行走進裁縫店餐廳，把那個任務要走了。

 

　　他簡直氣得要對Galahad下咒，如果他會魔法的話，Galahad一定會有報應。

 

 

　　　　　❃ 　❃ 　❃　

 

 

　　「某種程度上你幹了跟他當年一樣的事。」Merlin一邊開飛機一邊告訴他Harry的事情，「真是有其師必有其徒。」

 

　　「不得不說你的詛咒還真是有效，如果今天早上的事情是個報應的話。」Harry悶悶的聲音從耳機裡傳來，差點沒把他們嚇傻，正確來說是差點沒把Eggsy嚇傻，Merlin即使心裡感到驚喜，表面上也不動聲色。

 

　　「FUCK！」他幾乎要從椅子上跳了起來。「Harry！我以為你......」

 

　　「如假包換，Eggsy，還有我確實是被Merlin惹毛了。」他的聲音聽起來還是有點不大高興。Merlin幾乎可以想像對方坐在自己的高科技人體工學辦公椅上不舒服地扭動身體，還有動作仍然優雅但敲手指的頻率已經泄露出紳士的焦躁，惱怒地叫出地形圖研究戰術的Harry。

 

　　Eggsy有趣地感受這一切，他尊敬的導師現在成為他的上線指引他方向，他曾經仰望過Harry，然後他打開了Harry的世界，看著他的導師第一次生氣、失去理智、悲傷、脆弱，Merlin讓他意會過來自己已經走到足以平視Harry，做他的學徒也做他的朋友的地方。

 

　　考慮到他的身高，平視當然只是個比喻性的說法，但這並不改變他越跟Harry還有Merlin相處就越發現他們其實有許多缺點的事實。

　　他曾經想過，如果父親回來那一切會是何等完美的樣子，事實上它幾乎沒有真正認識過他的父親是怎樣一個人，所以他大可想像父親是多麼完美的一個人。

　　但後來Harry出現在他眼前，他有了Harry，幾乎要符合所有他想像「父親」的條件，又給他更多超乎他想像的，這樣的Harry出現在他身邊，世界已經待他不薄。

　　更後來他發現Harry並非如他夢裡所見的那麼完美，但更接近真實而非幻影，就連失去的傷害都真實得讓他跟Merlin疼痛。

　　但Harry仍是最好的，他還是這麼覺得，Harry仍然是那個帶他來到Kingsman這個世界，讓他重新相信世界，學會失去也學會相信的人，他很高興那是Harry，Harry就是Harry。

　　Harry is Harry, is Harry.

 

　　而他是Eggsy，當然也是Galahad，但他是Eggsy，做Eggsy的決定，他還是在各種地方模仿著他如父親一般的導師，但他還是喜歡浪漫愛情電影、穿誇張的休閒服、說點髒話還有打線上遊戲。

　　他不會成為Harry，他希望自己可以是讓Harry驕傲的Eggsy。

　　　　　❃

 

　　「老傢伙，彆扭鬧完了？」Merlin操作著儀表板一邊對著麥克風回話。

 

　　這種感覺對他們來說都太過新鮮。平時的角色對調了過來：Merlin交出了他的控制權，他得全心全意地信任所愛之人，而不管Harry從前在出外勤時多麼我行我素，總歸有魔法師的聲音像一條線一樣把他跟Kingsman聯繫在一起。現在換Harry必須成為那條線，決定他們的方向，判斷一切，成為他所愛之人的指標，他說出的每一句話都必須成為他們的武器幫助他們達到目的，或成為鎧甲，保護他們的安全。

 

　　他們的安全。

　　「Merlin，」Harry按下了通訊鍵，線路另一端是他的愛人，伴侶，同時也是惡趣味的後勤魔法師，「左轉，前方轉角處先等一下確認安全再前進。」他小心翼翼但又得讓自己當機立斷，他不得不說這完全不是他擅長的領域，他終於知道，魔法師的視野是何等廣大，他不直接碰觸風暴，但他面對著風暴，無時無刻不與其共處。他怎麼敢確定自己是對的？他怎麼確定左轉那條路安全，萬一、萬一他錯了，其實轉角後藏著自殺式攻擊狂熱者怎麼辦？Harry疑惑，任何一個錯誤都可能讓騎士當著自己的面死去，而他好像就是魔法師的惡名昭彰名單上的其中一個。他意識到自己的每一個決定都有可能讓他們出發之前的吻是他們之間的最後一個，他幾乎不知道Merlin是怎麼完成他的日常工作的。

　　至於Eggsy，他的故人之子，既是他的學徒，也是他們朋友，他的父親為了救自己而死。如果他下錯一步，比方說，沒有注意到他們抓來的衛兵是否藏有武器之類的，而敵人拿出了手榴彈。

　　或者他沒有在適當的時機點喊撤離，導致他們同時失去特務與魔法師。

　　或者他們反被恐怖分子挾持龐大的軍火綁架。

　　或者那些穿長袍的路人衣服底下都是槍隻，隨時都能開火。

　　或者Eggsy活過了這個任務，但死於下一個。

 

　　他必須阻止這一切，只有他有辦法，同時也有義務阻止這一切的發生。

　　他逃無可逃，退無可退。

 

　　「Eggsy，你後面有感應到熱源，牆後或許有武裝衛兵。」Harry警告他，正好讓他來得及放倒三個伏兵。如果他沒感受到不對勁的，或漏了某些細節，可能這就會成為他與Eggsy之間最後的對話，而他將再次造訪Eggsy的家庭給他的母親帶去噩耗。

 

　　他們潛入敵人的藏身處，抓到了一個衛兵。

　　解除他全部的武裝—確實地解除毫無疏漏—然後逼問出重要情報，順便破壞了幾個原本要拿來攻擊平民的飛彈頭，然後撤離。

 

　　即使機率不等於零，但Harry糟糕的想像一項也沒有發生。終於任務結束，他摘下眼鏡。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　Roxy對於這樣的結果一點也不意外，聽到他們的王跟魔法師跟Galahad三個人一起負責那個中東的任務的時候她暗暗捏了把冷汗，為那些恐怖份子即將受到的不人道待遇默哀了一分鐘。

 

　　在巴拿馬臥底的Percival收到抱怨簡訊時，他正坐在中美洲一間吵吵鬧鬧的小酒吧裡等著他的線人，聽著女歌手滄桑的歌聲在室內縈繞。

 

　　（他們說不定本性沒那麼壞，但是在死前眼睛還要受到兩個大叔聯手甜蜜出擊的二度傷害，或者是看老男人寵他們的乖兒子想起他們在家裡還沒長大的新生兒之類的，這實在是太不人道了。）

 

　　他難得在工作時露出了一絲微笑。


	9. 008:　The Safe House

　　完成任務之後Merlin跟Eggsy回到裁縫店，Harry已經不在那裡，他想必很火。Merlin給他一個「不要擔心」的表情，帶著Eggsy回到Harry在肯辛頓的家。

 

　　門燈亮著，門沒有鎖上，他們推開門。

 

 

 

　　「Harry。」Eggsy說。

 

　　Harry背對他們而坐，沒有回頭。

　　Merlin繞過沙發在他旁邊坐下，Eggsy在另一張沙發邊緣坐下，傾身向前逼他的導師直視自己。

 

　　「Harry，我爸為你而死，」他深吸了一口氣，「他不後悔那麼做，好吧無論他後不後悔他都已經死了，我知道你為這件事情愧疚了一輩子，但就算是這樣，就算我是他兒子那也太久了。」

 

　　「Eggsy。」

 

　　「噓、噓，紳士不打斷別人說話，你教我的，所以讓我說完。」

 

　　「Harry，那時候我在電梯裡跟你說我已經沒有什麼好失去的，我說的是實話，所以其他的一切都是加入Kingsman之後得到的，特別是你，當然還有Merlin。」

 

　　魔法師滿意地哼了一聲。

 

　　「加入Kingsman，成為Galahad這些都是我的決定。我喜歡這裡，我喜歡你跟Merlin，還有Roxy。我有的時候會搞不清楚自己到底是在拯救世界還是毀滅世界，可是我想所有的騎士都這麼煩惱過。不過總之，到目前為止的結論是，我還不打算辭職不幹，所以你也休想叫我滾回家。我想我爸也是這麼決定的，我相信他在決定加入Kingsman的時候，就已經有想過我跟我媽，還有萬一他再也無法回家的可能性了。」

 

　　Harry盡力武裝著自己的表情，但他的眼神逐漸融化。

 

　　「之前我跟Merlin以為你被Valentin打中頭部的時候，我第一次覺得天殺的難過。」

 

　　Harry眼中再度出現愧疚，Eggsy搖搖頭。「別這樣Harry，如果你沒東西好失去的話，那就沒有什麼好難過的，你得要先因為擁有它高興才會為失去它感到難過，而這些東西往往也同時可以讓你從難過中好起來，就像每次你跟Merlin說些以前的任務給我聽，我就會覺得那些沒完成的任務其實也不算太糟。」

 

　　「不，你每次不聽勸告或Galahad連撤離都遲到，我都覺得很糟。」Merlin在旁邊表達他的記恨，Eggsy聳聳肩。

 

　　「我上次說過你像我爸之類的，但我後來覺得不是那樣，不只是那樣。你就是Harry，就像Merlin就是Merlin一樣，沒有人可以成為比Harry更好的Harry，你知道，那個跟我說溫莎結這樣打啦，牛津鞋不雕花，還有逼我重調三十杯馬丁尼的老頑固，我不確定世界上有哪個老爸逼他們的兒子那麼做。」

 

　　Merlin在旁邊偷笑，畢竟老頑固可是年輕時的Harry掛在嘴上用來形容Arthur的形容詞，雖然下一秒他就笑不出來了。

 

　　「還有Merlin也是，後來我想起來了。如果我以後不幸在哪個任務裡掛了，拜託別扮成什麼公園管理員去看我妹或我目前還不存在的兒子了，那身裝扮看起來真的有夠可疑的。」

 

　　Eggsy靜靜地看著他，雙眼澄澈，自信而寬容，Harry突然覺得無比溫暖而毫無來由的驕傲。

 

 

　　他看著他們的男孩長大，掙扎、走歪、疑惑、受傷（一大部份還要算在他跟Merlin的帳上）、堅強、成長然後現在成為一個真正的、Urwin家的男人。

 

　　他跟Merlin都沒有兒子，他們都不是適合養孩子的人，但Harry想，感謝Lee，現在他們有了Eggsy。Harry也不確定有個兒子會是怎樣的，就像他也不確定所謂的「兒子」會不會像是生命裡有了Eggsy那樣好。

 

　　第一次比起贖罪他更多的是感激，Lee或許某種程度仍然照看著他們，即使缺席也以另一種方式存在著，從未離去。

 

 

 

　　一個紳士要怎麼面對一個為了救你而死的朋友？現在Harry Hart終於可以回答這個問題了。

　　他想，比起「我很抱歉」，Lee會比較喜歡這個答案的。

 

　　「謝謝你。」

 

 

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　Harry主動說起Merlin沒說完的故事，或許下次他會講講Lee年輕時的故事給Eggsy聽，他們怎麼遇見彼此、成為朋友，最後把他帶到Kingsman之類的，然後Merlin會說說Lee在訓練課程裡怎麼跟James成為朋友，兩個人又怎麼教訓其他屁眼插了銀湯匙的貴族子弟的故事。

 

 

　　　　　❃ 　❃ 　❃　

 

 

　　Merlin跟Harry兩個人坐在羅馬分部將他們帶往任務地點的車裡，各自看著窗外，不發一語。

　　對方想到的肯定跟自己現在想起的事情一樣：他們的第一個任務。對，就是兩人一時興起聯手挑掉整個黑手黨老巢，然後被Arthur狠狠說了一頓的那個。

 

　　受限於敵方的偵測訊號機跟外圍訊號屏蔽器影響，Merlin無法在英國本土進行支援，車子將他放在目標地點附近一棟安全屋裡，他架好機器，駭進區域網路準備就近支援對方。

 

　　「別再遲到了，預計三小時內結束。」Merlin把雨傘跟各種裝備拿給對方，「暗殺目標Marco Grioni個性兇險，我相信面對他手下的眾多保鏢你沒問題，但到了他本人面前也不要掉以輕心。」

 

　　Galahad接下雨傘走回車子，他腳步停頓了一下，回頭：「那天我很抱歉，」他猶豫著開口，「那是第57本，感謝你的，呃，技術支援。」

 

　　「嗯哼，祝好運。」Merlin意會過來他指的是什麼，擺弄起他的機器，魔法師對於騎士突然地提起有點意外，說實話才它才不管那個小鬼的成長記錄，只是他的猜測得到了證實：Harry Hart這個有變態收集癖的男人。

 

　　說得好像他櫥櫃裡沒有三打馬克杯一樣。

 

　　人算不如天算，Galahad潛入之後，外頭開始下起雨來。任務中的一點小雨很好，可以減少行人數量，隱去足跡或者將自己的身影隱藏於傘下融入居民之中。

　　但絕對不是這種幾乎要把安全屋的屋頂鐵皮掀翻的傾盆大雨。

 

　　Galahad的道歉讓他感到不對勁，這不像一向驕傲的Harry會做的事情，簡直就像......Merlin揮開他腦中可怕的念頭，更糟糕的現實隨即發生在他的眼前。

 

　　潛入時間：2小時30分鐘，Galahad眼鏡的追蹤訊號在足以吹飛電纜的暴風雨聲中消失。

 

　　他早該想到事情不會這麼順利。Merlin拿起他那把以備萬一的槍，將最新的一版資料備份進他的平板，把平板塞進他（被Harry與James嫌棄過品味的）黑色技術部門防水外套，然後打開安全屋的門衝進暴雨裡。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　Merlin從暗門潛入任務目標的房間，他打開門看見的是被黑手黨拿槍指著的Galahad，右手拿著打火機手榴彈，顯然打算與前者同歸於盡。

 

　　他毫不猶豫地開了槍，子彈穿過黑手黨老大的後背，直直打進他的心臟。

 

　　「打火機留著抽根菸吧。」Merlin惱怒地說，他現在沒時間對特務搞些「珍愛生命，請勿隨便與敵人同歸於盡」的說教，他也沒時間裝消音器，槍聲肯定要引來不少保鏢。「或者把它當成禮物送給等等要追來的那群瘋狂粉絲。」

 

　　他們在大宅的走廊上奔跑著，Merlin按照他記憶中的地圖用最原始的方式與Galahad一起撤離，一邊試圖用他那台初代平板試著發出支援訊號，可惜所有的訊號仍然在暴雨中消失。Galahad負責斷後，它按照Merlin的建議送給後面那些追來的保鏢各種「禮物」，雖然他自己也收到了不少，但防彈西裝幫他與Merlin擋掉了大半傷害，對於Harry下意識的用身體護住他Merlin已經放棄爭辯，他回去一定要逼那些學徒們開發防彈毛衣，以免在非常時刻讓這些自大的騎士有更多不愛惜生命的藉口，如果他能活著回去的話。

 

　　他們又像是回到了更年輕的時候，年輕氣盛毛毛躁燥，任性驕傲的Harry與Merlin。

　　他們拼了命的逃出大宅，Merlin的槍法仍然陰狠而準確無誤，他射倒了幾個保鏢，Harry跳上路邊的車，Merlin從口袋裡丟給他一把萬能鑰匙讓他發動車子，像是他們的第一個任務一樣開著車狂奔進入夜裡，他把平板接上導航系統，Harry的子彈在撤離行動中用盡，Merlin不喜歡讓別人碰他的槍，但這無妨，Harry像是他做內勤的時候信任著他。

　　「移動射擊的命中率滿精采的。」Harry從後照鏡瞥見Merlin放倒幾個敵人。

 

　　「承蒙誇獎。」Merlin勾起笑容。

　　夜晚仍然像是年輕時候的夢一樣，錯誤與罪孽與生命在暴雨中的槍隻駁火裡，一切的存在變得渺茫，甚至連拿起武器的意義都變得模糊，他太久沒出外勤了，幾乎要忘了這種感覺。唯一真實的只有在他背後開著車的的Harry，世界不會變得更好，但幸好，也沒有變得更糟。

　　如果這就是他們努力的意義與背負的代價。

 

　　事實不會改變，他們都已經年近四十，手上染了十幾年份的鮮血，犯下無數的罪孽，做各種錯誤的決定，但是在撤離的夜晚裡，事實就像在很遠很遠的地方，遠得幾乎不存在一樣。

　　事實必須在很遠的地方，你才能再次扣下扳機，開槍的瞬間槍的後座力會把事實再度送回你的手指上。你幾乎要忘記世界，還有忘記世界會修復自己。你的邏輯理智清明但是情感像是已經死去，你甚至感到有些興奮，當初選擇舉起槍的理由此時變得毫不重要，或者在某些更大的命題之下你覺得自己無能為力：愛與死亡，正義與公平之類的詞彙，都高高掛在夜空裡。

 

　　一切都太過荒謬，但又無比真實。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　Merlin與Harry兩人一前一後地衝進安全屋，Merlin從窗縫裡確定無人監視，Harry殿後確定無可疑人士跟蹤，待暴風雨一停他們就可以準備撤離。

 

　　兩個人濕淋淋地坐在床上，因為剛剛激烈的撤離活動喘著氣，平復著自己的呼吸。

　　腎上腺素過度作用的餘韻讓他們喘息著，久未出外勤的Merlin處在一種莫名其妙的興奮狀態中，他看著Harry就坐在他對面，活生生的Harry，雖然有點受傷而且全身狼狽一反平常，還在呼吸，頭髮又濕又塌，水珠從他散亂的前髮滴下。

 

　　他們怎麼可以這樣？他們還活著。他們犯了大錯，他們奪取人命但也拯救人命，他們今天晚上開著車從黑手黨的地盤逃出來，整個夜晚像是屬於他們的，而他的同伴也活著，Harry Hart，那個亂來的傢伙也活著。現在他們安全了，安全屋裡外面的一切暴風雨、追逐與暗殺，所有的錯誤都像是夢一樣，世界仍然醜陋他們仍然有罪，他不確定這是否真實或是否正確，但安全感在他心裡微微的發酵著，Harry在旁邊，如果這就是他平常所感受到的，Merlin想，他笑了起來，莫名地，逐漸開懷大笑，Harry也跟著笑了起來，他們在死裡逃生的夜裡荒謬地像是訓練時期那樣笑成一團。

 

　　夜裡他們仍然年輕，直至夜色褪去。

　　這樣的夜晚屬於他們，直至天明。

　　天亮之後他們再度面對自己歲月中如皺紋般的錯誤與傷痕。

 

　　他逐漸從任務後的興奮冷靜下來。

 

　　Merlin檢查了一下他的設備，發送了平安無虞任務完成的信號，他收拾起各種裝備。

　　Harry坐在角落，拿出了一根菸叼著，又拿出了不會爆炸，就只是個普通打火機的打火機試圖點上。那個被大雨淋得淒慘的打火機點了幾次都點不著，Merlin見狀湊過去，從自己的黑色防水外套口袋中掏出打火機，另一手從Harry口袋裡摸出一根，為自己點著了菸之後，就著Harry正叼著的那根菸，為他點上。

 

　　煙霧繚繞、擴散，在空中交纏在一起然後消失。

　　燈光微弱，窗外雨還下著，濕淋淋的衣服讓他們開始微微發冷。

 

　　然後Harry伸出一隻手，做了個邀舞的姿勢。

　　他們在安全屋裡跳舞。

 

　　一開始在彼此試探，直到誰也不再費心去壓抑，小小的火苗蔓延成森林大火一樣的探戈。

 

　　他們旋轉，腳跟碰觸，誰的腳背摩擦誰的小腿，放在腰上的手指近乎炙熱。

　　他們旋轉，像是在幹架那樣跳舞，又像紳士一樣跳舞，說到底紳士幹起架也毫不留情，他們像是要把靈魂交給對方一樣舞著，像是哭泣發洩又像是擁抱，兩對長腿交纏，傷痕累累的身體貼著彼此擺動。

 

　　他們像是做愛一樣跳舞。

 

　　後來不知道是誰先絆到了什麼，他們雙雙倒在安全屋角落狹小的窄床上，就像所有那些陷入戀愛的人腳部功能都不大完整的電影一樣，但當你靈魂不完整的時候，腳部功能也不大重要。然後Harry終究忍不住先啃咬上了Merlin的嘴脣，接著就是一場吞噬掉彼此理智但補足彼此靈魂的角力。

 

　　他們像是跳舞一樣做愛。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　外面仍然下著雨，Merlin坐在床上玩他的平板，Harry躺在他旁邊又點起一根菸。

 

　　他試著下載倫敦某間房子裡的泰迪熊型鏡頭監視資料。

 

　　「Merlin，那是我的責任。」Harry看了看資料上的照片一眼，吐了口煙圈。

 

　　「那是我們的責任。」Merlin反駁，「還有嚴格說起來你也是我的責任範圍。」

 

　　「唔，」Harry想了想，「好吧。」

　　他伸手拿走Merlin的板子，身體靠了上去開始看起資料。

　　Merlin沒有伸手搶回他的私人物品，取而代之他抽走對方嘴裡的菸，抽了一口。

 

　　魔法師為騎士施法，而騎士的存在本身就是他的魔法。

　　騎士與魔法師並沒有從此過著幸福快樂的日子，但從此以後，他們就是彼此的責任了。

 

　　　　　❃

 

　　「Merlin，那隻熊好醜，可以回收換一個比較不會被起疑的監視器嗎？」

　　「去你的。」

 

 

　　　　　❃ 　❃ 　❃　

 

　　Harry與Merlin的故事仍在繼續寫著，但以一本童話書的頁數算來也差不多該告個段落，畢竟Eggsy已經快抽完一包衛生紙，Merlin一臉無奈地把備用的廢紙簍拿給Eggsy，警告他再哭下去就沒有垃圾桶可以丟了。雖然這只是個平常的任務後日子，但世界和平（或者相對和平），真是可喜可賀，Harry從酒櫃旁拿了一手黑啤酒，他把啤酒倒入玻璃杯裡。他想1815年拿破侖的味道的確像Eggsy說的一樣糟透了，幸好在座的都是真正懂得欣賞廉價啤酒之美味的真正紳士們。

　　Harry首先舉杯。

 

　　“To……”

 

　　“My Dad, to my Dad.”

 

　　“To Lee .”

 

　　“To Urwin.”


	10. 尾聲

　　Merlin在Lancelot失聯一周後收到他的死訊。

　　被切成兩半對一個紳士來說並不是什麼體面的死法，但找到他屍體的南美分部後勤表示，Lancelot的全身上下沒有半點跟Kingsman有關的線索，他直到最後都保護了組織的秘密，不夠體面但無比光榮。  
　　作為無人知曉的Lancelot活著，作為滿城皆是的James死去。

　　然後他看到了胸前的酒紅色口袋巾，如同乾涸的血跡一樣，他知道那是來自另一位騎士的禮物，並非Kingsman自家生產。  
　　他不再是全英國到處可見的路人James，而是作為James死去，就是James，Percy的James，Harry的友人James，跟Merlin的酒友James，濃烈而炙熱，如同玫瑰花綻放一樣獨一無二的那位James。

　　Merlin的名字在整個組織裡都是最高的機密，也不存在於任何英國的官方機構裡，要成為魔法師Merlin你不需要對自己的狗開槍，但是在最終考核那天，你得駭進資訊世界裡消滅自己的蹤跡，基本上你必須成為一個不存在的人類，你現在是個魔法師了。

　　一個人的真名是有魔力的，如同詛咒一般，透過名字控制住別人的古老巫術。  
　　所以他將名字交給了Harry，即使對方從來不喚他名字，因為即使不喚名字，對Merlin來說Harry就是魔法本身，足以毀滅他，動搖他跟拯救他。

　　Merlin在候選人清單裡看見Gary Eggsy Urwin的名字，他感受到一種遲來的救贖。  
　　眼鏡的即時傳輸在螢幕上播放起Harry在酒吧裡的錄影，十足的Harry Hart作風。  
　　他肯定是故意的，那小子的眼睛亮得跟什麼一樣。Merlin想起了二十幾歲的，脾氣仍然有點暴躁但說到底相當可愛的Harry，西裝是他最堅硬的盔甲但內藏其中的靈魂一直都如此，即使碎裂或剝落依然澄澈美麗。

　　他會治好他，然後等到他治好他，Harry反過來就會是他的魔法，魔法師也就治好了他自己。

　　他微笑，他知道那個年輕人最終會來到裁縫店，Harry Hart從來沒有看錯人，就像Merlin從未看錯Harry Hart。  
　　Galahad總是遲到，而魔法師善於等待。  
　　在Merlin的建議之下，Galahad在飯廳裡接過Lancelot的任務，由他們開始，也由他們結束。

　　「又遲到了，先生。」

　　Harry笑而不語，給他一個眼神，Lee的兒子還是一臉桀驁不馴，只是他鄙棄的東西從可疑的公園管理員給他的玩具熊變成了屁股插著銀湯匙的權貴。他的表情有點不安但仍然勇敢，就如同那個為了母親跟鄰居小孩打架的小鬼一樣，眼睛有著跟他父親一樣的誠懇，Merlin認為他應該可以成為很好的特務，挺討人喜歡的小子，跟Morton家的女兒一樣令人驚豔。

　　Harry在他進門前在他的耳邊小聲說了一句：「你得努力保持中立啊，魔法師先生。」他惱怒地拍了他的屁股回以顏色，「當然。」

　　關上門，Merlin環視眼前所有新生，他再度舉起他的魔杖，噢不，他的手寫板，對他們發出每個老騎士聽到了都會懷念起年少時代的那些魔法師的威脅。

 

 

　　更後來的故事，你們都聽過了，就像很久很久以後Eggsy對他的第一個推薦人，還有那之後每一個無論是否成為Kingsman的推薦人所講述的那樣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝所有讓我完成這本書的人。
> 
> 如果閱讀這段故事的時間於你是好的，那將會是我莫大的榮幸與喜悅。  
> 謝謝你讀完這些文字。


End file.
